


Dear Mr. Stark (or whoever reads his mail),

by the_accidental_horcrux



Series: Dear Mr. Stark... [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: E-mail, Emails, Epistolary, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Interactive Fiction, Letters, Light Angst, Mixed Media, Mostly Canon Compliant, PETER PROTECTION COMMITTEE, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Interactive, Temporary Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trigger warnings in chapters, angst is kinda heavy for a bit actually, angst like woah chapter 13-23 and chapter 30, but fluff is now up, everything will be happy again i promise, everything works out on that one, media, only a little AU, real emails, skip westcott is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_accidental_horcrux/pseuds/the_accidental_horcrux
Summary: Peter Parker was given an English assignment; write a letter to your hero, and give them a big thanks for something they did selflessly.Who else was he going to write it to, besides Tony Stark?





	1. All the best, P. Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963943) by [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 
  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Hey welcome to my Letters!fic. No actions, dialogue, or description. Only letters ~~and emails shhhh~~. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sends a letter.

* * *

 

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

May 19th, 2012

Dear Mr. Stark (or whoever screens his mail),

 

I wanted to write a good old-fashioned letter to Stark Industries, thanking them for paying a lot of the damage done by the Battle of New York. I haven’t seen any news coverage of it, but I did my research and found out that S.I. is almost single-handedly paying for the repairs of the Greater New York area, including Queens, which is where I live. My English teacher tasked us with writing a letter, but I was really excited about it anyway ~~, because you’re my hero, Mr. Stark~~.

I understand that the media is always portraying you (Mr. Stark) as a selfish party-er who has a new girlfriend every week, ~~that’s what my aunt says, at least. I think it’s all bogus because you seem really nice and respectful to the women you actually talk to~~ but S.I. isn’t even doing publicity on this, or getting media attention. That’s pretty selfless, not to mention when there was a rocket ~~I’m pretty sure it was a missile or something, but the news said rocket~~ was sent at New York and then you (Mr. Stark) caught it and sent it into space, which was really cool but also probably kind of scary, I hope you’re okay. My aunt says that it’s important to speak with someone after one goes through a traumatic (therapist word) event ~~, which is why I have to see a really nice lady once every two weeks about what happened to my parents~~. I hope you’re getting the help you need, Mr. Stark.

Anyway, I wanted to send this letter because I don’t agree with what’s being said about you (Mr. Stark) and your (his) company. My best friend Ned agrees with me, and we really want to be able to help bring better news publicity to the whole situation, even though a couple of sixth graders can’t really do much to help.

We’re doing a science fair project together, about the ways that S.I. is reusing materials to help rebuild, and mentioning the Arc Reactor, too, because it’s really really cool and super eco-friendly, with all the possible repercussions if we didn’t reuse the materials, and I was hoping that if you (Mr. Stark) could spare maybe a moment on the 30th of May, you (he) could come and see it? I know that it’s right after your (his) birthday, and probably will be partying pretty hard, so I understand if you (Mr. Stark) can’t come to see it, but it would be really cool ~~and maybe Flash will leave us alone or something~~.

Thank you so so much for helping with everything, and risking your life for the city! If you (Mr. Stark) happen(s) to be in contact with Bruce Banner, let him know that I think his research in gamma radiation is totally cool, even if I don’t completely understand everything. ~~And also I think the Hulk is really sweet.~~  I’m working on it, though! I also wanted to say thanks to the rest of the Avengers, if they can be contacted, for their help in protecting us from aliens ~~which is totally crazy for me to say, actually~~.

I also wanted to say that I absolutely think that you’re (Mr. Stark is) a brilliant man who is super cool and I think your (his) advancements in every field you’ve (he’s) worked in is amazing. My aunt says that I’m way too excited about science and math for an ten-year-old, and that I should spend my “youth learning about all different fields, but I don’t think there’s anything I’d rather enjoy. You’re (Mr. Stark is) like a role model to me, and it’s so cool that you have (he has) so many PhDs. ~~I want to be exactly like you when I grow up.~~

I was going to address this to Dr. Stark, but I read somewhere that you don’t (he doesn’t) like that very much, because you said (he says) if someone feels the need to constantly remind people that they are above everyone else, they aren’t really above anyone at all. WHICH IS SUPER AWESOME!

I think this is getting long enough, so I’ll leave it there.

 

Absolute best regards and all my thanks,

P. Parker  
Sixth-grader  
Middle Village School


	2. Sincerely, Stark Industries Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a reply, but not the kind he was hoping for.

* * *

 

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

May 22nd, 2012

Dear P. Parker,

 

Thank you for sending a letter! This is Tony Stark’s automated mail team, letting you know that we have gotten your letter, and have sent it up to Mr. Stark’s mailbox to read. It may take him a while to respond, so please have patience. Thank you so much for your understanding.

(On a side, and personal note, not from the automated mail team, I have put your letter at the top of the pile in hopes that ~~the Big Boss~~  Mr. Stark sees it in time for your science fair.)

We really enjoyed your correspondence, and if you so choose to do so again, we look forward to future contact with you!

 

Sincerely,

Stark Industries Mail

~~Specifically Morgan Beyers, but I'm not supposed to sign the outgoing mail unless it was addressed to me...~~


	3. Dear Stark Industries Mail (whoever replied to my last message),

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's science fair project is explained, and Peter made a new friend! (Brief mentions of Skip Westcott).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in this chapter should be triggering for anyone, I will put a note if i see fit! (I also posted this chapter once by accident before editing it, so don't worry, you're not missing a chapter.)

* * *

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

May 24th, 2012

Dear Stark Industries Mail (whoever replied to my last message),

 

Thank you so much for the letter back! My uncle says that asking for Mr. Stark to come to my science fair was too much, so you can tell him that he doesn’t actually have to come. If we win, we’ll be on the news, so he can see it then, but only if he wants. ~~It would be really great if he could come, though.~~

Ned thought it was so cool that I got a response to my letter! He’s really excited about our project, too! I’ve only known him for four years ~~,~~ ~~because I only moved here from Chicago when my parents died and I didn’t meet him right away~~ , but I really think that we’re going to be friends forever.

Speaking of friends, I met a boy named Skip yesterday after school when I was walking home! Ned had a piano lesson, so I was all alone, but then he walked me home (because he’s a little bit older) and met Aunt May! She said it was cool that I made a new friend ~~, because my only friend is really Ned~~ , and that he might be in charge of babysitting me ~~even if I don’t need a babysitter anymore~~ sometimes if Aunt May and Uncle Ben have other things to do. I’m so excited to get to hang out with him, though!

Our science project is coming along really well! We have two large containers, both holding like dirt and wood and stuff, and one is full of the chemicals that are used to destroy the materials we don’t reuse, the other is holding some reused materials that were made into sidewalk, completely non-toxic. We then have two of the same plant being exposed to either circumstance to show the harmfulness of the chemicals on the environment. I think we even have a shoe-in for first place! ~~I hope that the project doesn’t embarrass Mr. Stark, though.~~

Can you tell me a little about yourself, mysterious S.I. Mail employee? I can tell you about myself, too.

I’m ten years old ~~, which you already knew~~ , and I go to Middle Village School ~~, which you also already knew~~ . My name is ~~Penelope~~ Peter Parker, and I really love science! I live with my aunt and uncle because my parents died in a plane accident ~~when they were coming to get me after their vacation because I didn’t want them to be away anymore~~. I really love my aunt and uncle, I’ve been with them for six years now, but I still miss my parents.

 

All the best with hope of continued correspondence,

P. Parker  
Sixth-grader  
Middle Village School


	4. You seem like a really smart kid, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Beyers, Mailroom Manager extraordinaire, replies to little Peter Parker's letter while hoping to distract from the lack of response from the Big Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been absolutely amazing! I thank everyone so much for their amazing comments, that I try to reply to every single one of.

* * *

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

May 27th, 2012

Dearest Mr. Parker,

 

Your project sounds really cool! I’m sure you’ll do great in your contest, and I have very little doubt that ~~ the main man ~~ Mr. Stark will be there!

Who came up with your idea? Was it you or Ned? Maybe I should come down and see your presentation, too. Do you have anyone helping you write these letters? You seem like a really smart kid, kid. ~~ I mean, you sound smarter than me. ~~

Your friend Skip sounds pretty cool, does he like your science project? 

The letter you sent to ~~ the top dude ~~ Mr. Stark has been opened again, ~~ and I have it on good authority that Ms. Potts has put your science fair in his calendar, ~~ but I can’t tell you what’s come of it as of yet.

Your life sounds really interesting, Peter. I’m sorry about your parents, though. Your aunt and uncle seem like pretty chill collected people, and it’s cool that they’re letting your friend take care of you if they need to go anywhere. When I was younger, I only had my older brother to take care of me, and he always made everything boring. I even got locked in a closet one time, it was crazy. 

 

Sincerely,  
Morgan Beyers, Manager  
Stark Industries Mail


	5. Not that you aren't cool,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter eagerly responds to Morgan, and Aunt May has a message?

* * *

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

May 29th, 2012

Hi Morgan!

 

I just wanted to start this letter off with a SUPER HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Mr. Stark! Can you let him know for me? ~~I would send him another letter but I think he would get annoyed with me.~~  

I’m really psyched about the fair tomorrow, ~~even if Mr. Stark can’t come. I get that he’s busy.~~ and I can’t wait to see everyone else’s entries! Ned and I both came up with the idea because of how terrible the effect of humans have been on the environment lately. We wanted to see if anyone was making a difference, and we were right! Mr. Stark is doing so much good for our planet!

Skip wasn’t very interested in my science project, but he started calling me “Einstein” because he thinks I’m really smart. He’s going to look after me on Friday the 1st because my aunt and uncle want to go see a movie that I’m not allowed to see ~~, because they think I’m a little baby or something, but I’m not~~. I think it will be tonnes of fun to get to know Skip better and just hang out with him for the night.

To answer your other question, no I don’t really have any help writing these letters, I just read a lot. My aunt says I’m a small adult trapped in a kid’s body, ~~which is not the only wrong body I’m trapped in…~~ and I sometimes agree with her. Your older brother sounds like a meanie, I’m glad I don’t have any siblings. I guess Ned is kind of like my brother, which is pretty cool though! I hope your brother has apologized for his awful behaviour now.

I hope you can make it to my science fair, I know it’s on a Wednesday, so you might not be able to come because of your managerial position in the S.I. Mailroom ~~, which I would understand~~ ~~, because Mr. Stark probably doesn’t want you spending time that you could be working on some dumb kid’s science project~~. It would still be cool to meet you!

Inclosed is a letter from my aunt, though I’m not sure what it says, or why she’s felt the need to write you something. Not that you aren’t cool, and aren’t worth writing to! It just seems a little strange.

Have a really nice day ~~and don’t forget about me~~!

 

Your friend,  
P. Parker

* * *

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

May 29th, 2012

To the manager of the Stark Industries Mailroom,

 

Two days ago, my ~~ward~~ nephew received a letter from you, that had a smile on his face for the whole day afterward! I wanted to say thank you for the absolutely endearing letter you wrote him, and how far your words of encouragement have helped him!

Thank you so much for the continued correspondence to Peter, despite you not needing to. I understand that Mr. Stark is busy, and he had other priorities so it really means a lot that you can spare a moment of your day putting a smile on his face.

 

All the best wishes for you,  
Mrs. May Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: Mr. Stark finally replies?


	6. pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark finally writes back. It's areally quite the shame that he can't make it for lunch, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the good stuff!

* * *

 

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

May 30th, 2012

Hey ~~buddy~~ ~~child~~ ~~Peter~~ ~~Mr. Parker~~ kid ~~do~~ ,

 

I don’t really write letters ~~, J.A.R.V.I.S. is writing as I dictate, actually~~. I think they’re slow, and we’ve evolved past using them, but I get that you had to write one for an assignment. I’m really ~~surprised~~ touched that you wrote a letter to me ~~, because between you and me, nobody actually thinks I’m their hero~~.

I’m coming to your science fair – incognito, because this isn’t about me, it’s about young minds that love science! ~~J.A.R.V.I.S. please do that thing to make that grammatically correct~~ – and I’ll see if I can meet you afterward somewhere for lunch or something, my treat. Your aunt and uncle can come, too. ~~It’s not like I’m short on cash or anything.~~

Morgan Beyers tells me that you’ve continued correspondence, which is cool. I apologize for not writing back sooner, but ~~a fortune five-hundred company won’t run itself- wait, that sounds pretentious,~~ Pepper says I need to focus more on helping my company. If you keep this between us, I’m pretty excited to see your project. I think you’ve got potential, kid. ~~Plus you’re like the first kid who actually wants to talk science with me, so I think this will go well. I think I shouldn’t add my self-deprecating tendencies to letters.~~

Off topic question, do you have an email? I think there’s a more efficient way of communicating, if we were going to continue our correspondence. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs me that some kids your age still don’t have emails. Is it the school system? I can make you an email. How do you feel about pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com? It’ll even be business official, so no one will doubt it if you put it on your resume. ~~Do ten-year-olds need a resume?~~ People will just assume you interned for me or something. ~~Yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S., start setting up that email account. If he has one already, find it and assimilate them. Same password or whatever.~~ Yeah, I’ve set up your new email to replace your old one. How boring is penparker@ednewyork.com? ~~Honestly, what does the ‘pen’ even stand for? Oh-ooh yeah J, cut that from the message, I shouldn’t bring up stuff like that or something.~~ It’s not nearly as clever as my Peter Piper joke.

Anyway, ~~Pepper says I cross boundaries too easily, or something.~~ I’ll leave the actual contacting for you, so here’s my personal email. I’ll try my best to respond, also. It’s iamironman@starkindustries.com, which is the coolest email out there, by the way. I bet you’ll win, and I’m having this sent with priority so it gets to your house before you leave to school. ~~Yeah, I’m writing this at like two-a-m, probably shouldn’t be.~~ Have a good day or something. See you for lunch! ~~Or something. J.A.R., please make this legible and take out all the stupid things I’ve said and make it better. I think I could get to like this kid.~~

 

Good tidings, ~~merry Chaunukka, wait that’s in not-May,  
~~

Tony Stark, Chairman  
Stark Industries

* * *

 

>  Peter,
> 
> Congrats on your win, tell Ned I thought your presentation was really cool and pretty accurate! ~~If it were any other ten-year-old, I would have thought their parents did all the work, but you’re a smart kid.~~ I’m so sorry but an important board meeting came up and apparently those are mandatory ~~, not that they’ve ever really been mandatory before, but Pepper is adamant that I turn a new leaf or something~~ . My driver, Happy ~~, he’s a little grumpy, though~~ , will take you wherever you want to go for lunch, and he’ll let the waitstaff know what’s up so you won’t have to pay a dime! ~~I’m really sorry I can’t be there, I was actually looking forward to this all week.~~ Have a great celebratory lunch, you’ve earned it. I look forward to emailing you!
> 
> ~~Your friend,  
>  ~~~~Tony~~ Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soon, the emails will begin. But don't worry, Morgan only likes letters. After all, there would be no managerial mailroom position without mail to manage.


	7. Tilly (short for Matilda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes back, and points out a news article about the boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised some people that there would be emails in this chapter, and I'm so sorry that there aren't! I really wanted to get a chapter out asap, and this was the only time I had today. Unfortunately, that means that my email formatting and text are not ready yet. I'M SO SORRY!

* * *

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

May 31st, 2012

Peter!  


 

Congratulations on your win! I saw you and your friend Ned on the news this morning, quite the local heroes!

Link: http://thedailybugle.com/two-local-boys-win-annual-nyc-science-fair. “Local Boys Win Annual NYC Science Fair With Project About Stark Industries”.

Queens must be proud. Mr. Stark wants me to extend his apologies again, as he is really sorry he couldn’t make lunch with you after your fair. He also wants you to email him if you get the chance, ~~which is blasphemous, ‘snail’ mail is the only way to go. Please don’t get me out of a job!~~ because then you can talk on a more regular basis.

Did you know that S.I. is thinking of buying your science project from you to put on display in the lobby of the tower? Ms. Potts thinks that if people see visuals of what S.I. is really doing for the environment, then they would get less public backlash. I think it’ll be a noble effort ~~ , and plus the money couldn’t hurt you, could it? ~~ ~~.~~ I’m sorry I didn’t get to see your project up close and personal, but maybe it’s still in the cards for me?

Tell your aunt that I really appreciated her letter, and endeavour to find a way to pay her back for her kind words at some point. Tell her to call me Morgan, all the business address made my wife laugh.  ~~ I personally thought that the business address was super respectful, and it made me feel cool, but if Stacia laughed, it was probably a little over the top. ~~ Maybe I can arrange a field trip for you and Ned to see where they might set up your project, then I could show you the Mailroom ~~ , which is pretty exclusive, invite only ~~ . It’s where all the magic happens, so. Speaking of friends, tomorrow is when you get to hang out with Skip! Are you excited?

I realize that you haven’t seen a picture of me or my family yet! I’ve included one in the enveloppe, do enjoy!

From left to right, you have my cat Tilly (short for Matilda), me, my dog Jellybean, Stacia (my wife), and my other cat Paxton.  


 

Sincerely,

Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: EMAILS!
> 
> Can I say a huge thanks to all the amazing comments I've gotten from you guys? The response to this fic has been mind-blowing, thanks so much!


	8. Sleep well, kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker tests out his new email address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EMAILS ARE HERE!!! if you click any link but peter's or tony’s email, nothing is gonna happen but bring you back to this work.

 

 

* * *

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and six hundred, ninety-one (691) old unread emails! Click [here]() to see them.

 

 

> from:     Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to:         Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc:       P. Parker ([penparker@ednewyork.com]())  
>  date:     Thu, May 31, 2012 at 7:28 AM  
>  subject: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> Mr. Stark! Hi!
> 
> I know you’re very busy, but I wanted to thank you for an amazing lunch and for letting me and my family spend your money. Mr. Happy was really nice! We went to Bruno’s because it’s my favourite restaurant in the world.
> 
> Morgan told me that your company was planning on buying my science fair project? ~~THAT’S SO COOL!!!~~ That’s awesome, Mr. Stark! I could send all of my research notes, too, if you wanted. ~~Will I get to visit S.I.?~~ School starts pretty soon, but luckily I’m pretty close, so I can get there fast.
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> All the ~~love~~ best wishes,
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and three (3) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Thu, May 31, 2012 at 9:42 AM  
>  subject: Re: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> Hey Peter!
> 
> The lunch was no problem, least I could do after you gave such an amazing presentation about my company! ~~And I can’t believe that I had to miss it because of said stupid company.~~ I’m sorry, again, for not being able to make it. Maybe I can make it up to you somehow? Another lunch?
> 
> Morgan wasn’t supposed to tell you about that yet! It was going to be a surprise!! Where do you go to school again? Are they teaching you all the things you need to know? ~~God I sound like a dad. Not MY dad, just a generic one. If it were my dad, it would be “drink whiskey, it’ll grow hair on your chest.”~~ I could probably convince Pepper to let me run a summer program for smart kids, you could bring your friends Ned and Skip (Morgan said something about a kid named Skip) with you!
> 
> Sounds like a plan.
> 
> Talk soon or something. Do good in school,
> 
> ~~Tony~~ Stark

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and four hundred, ninety-seven (497) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date: Thu, May 31, 2012 at 1:29 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> Don’t get Morgan in trouble! Please!
> 
> A summer ~~camp~~ program sounds fun!
> 
> Gotta go to class again!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and one (1) old unread email! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Thu, May 31, 2012 at 3:05 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> Morgan won’t get in trouble… Don’t worry ~~it’s because Morgan is my favourite employee and gets sh*t done~~.
> 
> Tony

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and five hundred, twenty-one (521) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date: Thu, May 31, 2012 at 8:53 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> It was great talking to you today! ~~I can’t believe it really happened!!!~~ I have to go to bed but then I’ll talk to you tomorrow!
> 
> Sleep well!!
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and zero (0) old unread emails! Click here to see it.

 

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 1:47 AM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi Mr. Stark!
> 
> Sleep well, kiddo.
> 
> Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: peter hangs out with his new friend
> 
> OKAY LISTEN UP IF YOU CLICK THE LINK FOR PETER'S EMAIL, IT WILL GIVE YOU AN EMAIL ADDRESS THAT YOU CAN SEND EMAILS TO PETER TO!!!!!! email!peter will age along with fic!peter so look forward to that! I'm so excited!!!! (if the link isn't working, the email is pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com)
> 
> edit: upon popular request, emails to tony are now available! if the links aren’t working for you, his email is tonyisirondad@gmail.com SO EMAIL HIM TOO


	9. I know you think email will put you out of a job,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes back to Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that I didn't get a chapter up yesterday! It's May long weekend here in Canada because God save our late Queen Victoria, so we still celebrate her birthday. I might not have a chapter up on Monday, either, but I will do my best.

* * *

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

June 1st, 2012

Dear Morgan,

 

I get to hang out with Skip today!!! My aunt and uncle are going out around six, and won’t be back for four whole hours! It’s going to be so much fun! I bet we’re going to play games and read books, and maybe we can even work on the robot I’m making from pieces of computer that people are throwing out. It’s a long process, though. ~~ Maybe Mr. Stark could help me out? ~~

YOUR CATS AND DOG ARE SO CUTE! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! You and your wife look so cute together! And I really like your hair, it’s exactly how I pictured it. I can’t wait to meet you in person this summer ~~ , Mr. Stark says that I can come with friends to the tower! ~~ . It will be so cool!

I accidentally told Mr. Stark that you told me that S.I. was thinking of buying Ned and my science project, and he said I wasn’t supposed to know. I hope you didn’t get in trouble because of me and my big mouth. Mr. Stark said you wouldn’t get in trouble or anything. I hope he keeps his word.

How did you and your wife meet?  ~~ She looks like the kind of person who really likes punk music, did you meet at a concert? ~~ My aunt and uncle met through my mom and dad when they were at a bar after work. My mom knew my aunt because they shopped at the same place, and my uncle and my dad were brothers. It was all a really big coincidence, actually. ~~ Come to think of it, I’m not really sure how my parents met at all. ~~

Mr. Stark and I have been emailing, and he’s so nice! He feels really bad for missing lunch, but I understand that S.I. is a really busy company and he still needs to do things, even though Ms. Potts is the C.E.O.

~~ It’s cool that he made time for me at all, actually. ~~ Mr. Stark still came to my fair and bought me lunch, so I’m not complaining!

I know you think it’ll put you out of a job, but do you have an email address? What if I need to contact you quickly and a letter won’t get to you fast enough? I’ll only use it in emergencies!!!

 

All the best,

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: peter gets a once in a lifetime opportunity emailed to him
> 
> THE EMAIL RESPONSE HAS BEEN AMAZING! I'M SO GLAD IT'S GOING SO WELL! I REALLY ENJOY WRITING BACK TO MY READERS! KEEP 'EM COMING!!!


	10. Personal Secretary, OSCORP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an email from an interested party, he writes back with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANT TO THANK [ARXMUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxmuse/pseuds/arxmuse) (as Alisha Hawley, Personal Secretary) FOR BEING SO AMAZING AND HELPING ME WITH THESE EMAILS!!

* * *

 

On Thu, May 31, 2012 at 7:32 PM, Alisha Hawley <alishahawley@OSCORP.org> wrote:

 

 

> Hello Peter Parker,
> 
>  
> 
> I am Mr. Norman Osborn's (OSCORP) personal secretary, emailing you to inquire about an opportunity we'd all like to make available to you (in light of your recent accomplishment) to an exclusive tour of OSCORP's HQ, and possibly followed up by a part-time internship once you enter high school! If you're interested, please reply to this email as soon as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> We look forward to be working with you,
> 
>  
> 
> **Alisha Hawley**
> 
> _Personal Secretary, OSCORP_

 

On Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 8:14 AM, P. Parker <penparker@ednewyork.com> wrote:

 

 

> Dear Ms. Hawley,
> 
>  
> 
> It’s such an honour to receive your email! I would absolutely love to go on a tour of OSCORP! My friend, Ned could come, right? He worked just as hard on our project as I did.
> 
>  
> 
> That internship sounds really cool, too! I wish I could speed up time to get older faster.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so sorry it took me so long to respond, first I had homework, then I fell asleep! ~~And I was also emailing with Mr. Stark, but you can just ignore that bit.~~ I hope this doesn’t put a damper on our correspondence.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely and respectfully,
> 
> Peter Parker

 

On Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 9:51 AM, Alisha Hawley <alishahawley@OSCORP.org> wrote:

 

 

> Mr. Parker,
> 
>  
> 
> We are pleased to hear from you again! Thank you for responding as promptly as you could, it's very important to get the proper amount of sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Your friend Ned is also welcome to come on the tour, as well as any guardian that would like to accompany you, but unfortunately only one internship position is available in the Research and Development section of OSCORP.
> 
>  
> 
> The tour is slated to be on June 9th in time for Mr. Osborn to arrive back from his business trip. You (and anyone you bring with you) will be meeting both Norman Osborn and Mendel Stromm, and share a day with Mr. Stromm as he takes you through the company. ~~Be amazed, child, as your world is shaken before your very eyes at the superiority of OSCORP.~~ If these dates are acceptable, please arrive in OSCORP's lobby at 8 AM the day of. The tour will be done by 6 PM, and at that time you, Mr. Leeds, and any possible guardian will be treated to dinner with Mr. Osborn and his son, Harold.
> 
>  
> 
> We look forward to continuing to get to know you, Mr. Parker.
> 
>  
> 
> Cordially,
> 
>  
> 
> **Alisha Hawley**
> 
> _Personal Secretary, OSCORP_

 

On Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 12:06 PM, P. Parker <penparker@ednewyork.com> wrote:

 

 

> Ms. Hawley,
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much! June ninth works just fine for both me and Ned! My aunt May said she’d come as well, but my uncle has work.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s unfortunate that here’s only one internship position, but Ned said he’d be happy for me to have it so there won’t be any conflict there. That’s still a couple years away, I guess I shouldn’t get ahead of myself...
> 
>  
> 
> A lunch sounds great! I can’t wait to mean Mr. Osborn and Dr. Stromm, both their research in their fields are crazy groundbreaking and super impressive! ~~Not as impressive as Mr. Stark, mind.~~ It would be an honour!
> 
>  
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Peter Parker

 

On Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 1:45 PM, Alisha Hawley <alishahawley@OSCORP.org> wrote:

 

 

> Mr. Parker,
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the itinerary for you and yours’ tour through OSCORP:
> 
>  
> 
> 8 AM: Begin in OSCORP Lobby. Procure guest ID cards and start introductions.
> 
>  
> 
> 8:15 - 10 AM: General tour of OSCORP, including Mr. Osborn’s personal study.
> 
>  
> 
> 10:05 AM: Head to the R&D floor and meet the scientists, Q+A about their projects.
> 
>  
> 
> 10:30 - 12:30 AM: Meet with Dr. Stromm and work on a mini-project with cutting edge OSCORP technology (Dr. Stromm will be operating the machinery).
> 
>  
> 
> 12:45 PM: Lunch with the OSCORP scientists and interns catered by Lombardi’s.
> 
>  
> 
> 2:00 - 3:00 PM: Learn about OSCORP’S history and company mission, as well as comparisons between OSCORP and other industries.
> 
>  
> 
> 3:05 - 4:05 PM: Break in Central Park (free hour).
> 
>  
> 
> 4:10 - 5:30 PM: Meet with the other teams (Marketing, Public Relations) and learn what they do.
> 
>  
> 
> 5:35 - 6:00 PM: Visit OSCORP’S gift shop for free memorabilia
> 
>  
> 
> 6:05 - 7:00 PM: Dinner with Mr. Osborn and his son Harold at Keens Steakhouse.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope to work with you in the future, and we hope that you will enjoy your time at OSCORP!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> On a personal note, Mr. Osborn has arrived back into the States, but is in a rather bad mood. You will still meet him, but please don’t be offended if he’s a little cold. He’s a great man, and a genius. Ask him about his favorite achievements, he’d like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Cordially,
> 
>  
> 
> **Alisha Hawley**
> 
> _Personal Secretary, OSCORP_

 

On Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 3:32 PM, P. Parker <penparker@ednewyork.com> wrote:

 

 

> Ms. Hawley,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much! This is such a great opportunity.
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t wait until the ninth!
> 
>  
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, UP NEXT: Peter emails with Mr. Stark on June 1st, Skip babysits.


	11. Do I need to call the fire brigade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is kinda left hanging, Peter is too busy to reply to his emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey PALS I know that everyone is worried for this chapter, and I just wanted everyone to know that there will be extra sensitive warnings on the chapters for a bit, and you can always email me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com) to give you a pretty solid description if you're worried for your health. STAY SAFE, KIDS.
> 
> WARNINGS ARE IN THE END NOTES.

* * *

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and eight hundred, forty-two (842) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:     Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to:         Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  bcc:       P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date:      Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 8:09 AM  
>  subject: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Stark!
> 
> I know you’re probably busy again and I’m sorry to bug you but I just wanted to say Happy Friday! Tell the others, too. I know that that isn’t a holiday or anything. I hope you have a good day, and that you don’t forget to have a little fun, instead of working so hard like I know you do.
> 
> I get to hang out with Skip today! ~~I bet it isn’t as fun as emailing with you but I’m really excited!~~ Maybe he’ll help me build some legos so that Ned and I won’t have to do it all by ourselves (even if that’s fun, too).
> 
> Some lady from OSCORP emailed me, I didn’t respond because I didn’t really know what to say. I think I’ll email her back right after this. I’m already at school and we’re on the computers so I won’t be late. They want to show me a tour of their facilities, is that good? I know that OSCORP and S.I. don’t always get along but I still think it would be kind of cool to see what they’re doing in R&D. They offered me an internship when I’m older, too. I don’t think I’ll take it, though ~~, because I only want to intern with you but you might not even ask me~~.
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Peter Parker

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and six (6) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:     Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  to:         Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date:      Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 11:47 AM  
>  subject: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> Pete,
> 
> Kick some lego butt with Skip later, sounds like you’ll have plenty of fun.
> 
> OSCORP is full of sharks, kiddo. All of them. You gotta be careful when you’re dealing with someone like them. Have fun at the tour ~~, but I’m telling you, S.I.’s R &D can kick their butts. Ain’t no R&D better than my R&D~~. Gotta ask, though. What could their internship give you that one with me couldn’t, kid? My offer from my very first letter still stands, intern with me and you’ll go places ~~, and then I can look after you better and make sure you don’t get hurt~~.
> 
> Thanks for the wishes, made me smile. I’ll tell Pepper, Happy, and Morgan a happy friday, too. They think you’re adorable, by the way. It’s like you’re trying to steal all my friends. ~~I only have like four, kid. Leave me alone.~~  
> 
> Learn things,
> 
> Tony

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and fifty-six (56) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:    Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to:        Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  bcc:       P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date:     Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 3:21 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
> Mr. Stark,
> 
> So I’m going on a tour on June ninth, to OSCORP. Then I’m getting dinner with Mr. Osborn and his son. ~~I hope he likes me.~~ My aunt and Ned are coming with me, thought so it should be really fun, at least.
> 
> I would never ever try to steal your friends, Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry if it’s coming across like that. I just think you’re so cool! And your friends are all really nice, too. I haven’t even talked to Ms. Potts before, and Morgan was just really nice to me!
> 
> ~~I think I’m hallucinating because it sounds like you just offered me a real internship. I thought you were kidding. Please tell me you aren’t joking. I’m not even going to address this because I think I’ll explode.~~ Mr. Stark, an internship with them couldn’t even hold a torch to an internship with you.
> 
> I’m glad you smiled :)
> 
> Anyway, Aunt May says I have to clean my room before Skip comes over, in an hour. She said “Teenage boys never know how to keep their rooms clean,” but I think she forgets I’m only ten.
> 
> Gotta go!
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and six (6) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:    Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  to:         Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date:     Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 4:30 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> I was joking, I could never blame you if my friends liked the coolest dude in town more than they liked me. ~~I like you more than me. I barely know you and I know that you’re gonna do great things, kid.~~
> 
> I’m sure when you’re older you’ll understand your aunt better, they really do grow up so fast. DUM-E is celebrating his 25th birthday this year, where do the years go?
> 
> Have fun, kiddo. 
> 
> Tony

 

Peter Parker, you have two (2) new email notification and six (6) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:    Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  to:         Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date:     Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 7:57 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, kiddo.
> 
> Just checking in, hope you’re having a great time. ~~I’m kinda worried, not sure why. It isn’t my place, who am I kidding, do I think I’m your father or something?~~  I was thinking maybe this summer we could build a robot together? Morgan says you’re working on one right now. ~~You’re probably busy having fun with Skip, but email me when you can, dude.~~
> 
> Just a thought,
> 
> Tony

 

Peter Parker, you have three (3) new email notification and six (6) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:    Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  to:         Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date:     Fri, Jun 1, 2012 at 10:21 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> Kiddo,
> 
> You’re probably sleeping right now. If you aren’t, tell Skip he isn’t being a very responsible babysitter. ~~Who am I kidding, it’s 10:30 on a Friday night, you shouldn’t be sleeping. I mean unless your aunt is back and told you to go to sleep, in which, sleep.~~ Email me when you can, about the robot, ‘cause I have to know what kind of parts to order ~~, not that I couldn’t express order them, I just need to hear from you because I’m irrationally worried and I think this is anxiety but I haven’t really gotten help for it because I’m not some sort of wuss who can’t handle himself~~.
> 
> Good night, sleep tight. 
> 
> Tony

 

Peter Parker, you have four (4) new email notification and six (6) old unread emails! Click  here  to see them.

 

 

> from:    Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:iamironman@starkindustries.com))  
>  to:         Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date:     Sat, Jun 2, 2012 at 9:42 AM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Happy Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey kid,
> 
> Haven’t heard from you yet. Are you okay? Do I need to call the fire brigade to get you out of a tree? ~~Is something seriously wrong? I don’t want to seem ego-centric, but I feel like you should have replied by now. You good, kid? It’s been over eighteen hours since I last heard from you and despite only talking to you for like three interactions, just from the way I’ve seen you with others, it’s kind of worrying. If you thought I was overbearing and a no-good adult, you shoulda told me, kiddo. Coulda spared you some email storage space or something.~~
> 
> Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **We just have Peter going radio silent, no mention of anything happening to him at all.**
> 
>  
> 
> **One brief mention of Tony saying that he hasn't gotten treatment for his anxiety because he isn't 'a wuss who can't handle himself'. [ THIS IS INHERENTLY FALSE! Tony has gone through lots of things, his mind isn't always in the right place because the Great Howard Stark taught him that Stark Men Are Made Of Iron™. If you think you have anxiety, please get that checked out, get help! STAY SAFE! ]**
> 
>  
> 
> Up next: Morgan writes back.


	12. Mr. Stark is kinda worried, kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply in this chapter! Don't worry!
> 
> Please PLEASE be safe, guys! Let people know if you're in any kind of trouble? K cool.

* * *

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

June 2nd, 2012

Peter!

 

How are you? Was it fun hanging out with Skip? ~~  BIG BOSS MAN IS OUT OF HIS MIND WITH WORRY. HE HAS THREATENED TO STALK AND FIND YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT, PLEASE JUST EMAIL HIM BACK. ~~ Mr. Stark hasn’t heard from you, he’s a bit worried. Is everything okay?

I guess I could give you my email, only in emergencies, though!!! It’s  [ starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com ](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) , and it’s so long because I wish to inconvenience everyone in my life who wishes to email me. It’s also the only one I have, personal email will kill the letter industry. PLEASE KEEP WRITING ME LETTERS! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES BACK.

For real, kiddo, I hope you’re okay. ~~God, you’re like the son I never wanted, please be okay.~~ I care about you ~~, kid~~.

Write back ASAP! ~~ I will start ripping out my hair if you don’t. ~~

 

~~YOUR NEW PARENT~~ Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a drafted email.
> 
> EMAIL MORGAN: starkmailroommanager@gmail.com
> 
> STAY SAFE, KIDS.


	13. DRAFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~peter parker reaches out~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> peter parker tries to reach out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals, this is a heavier chapter, not because anything is really mentioned, but it's the tone. **end notes for warnings** also i’m posting two chapters cause i forgot yesterday

* * *

**COMPOSE**

_ Inbox  _ ****_(11)_  
_ Starred  _ ****_(4)_  
__ Sent Mail  
**_Drafts (1)  
_ ** __ More  **∨**

_ DRAFT _

> _ To:  _ [ starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com ](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com)
> 
> _ Subject: _ you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long
> 
> ~~ hey you said to ask you if i needed help ~~
> 
> ~~ hey you said to email you in an emergency ~~
> 
> ~~ hi so i need help ~~
> 
> ~~ something bad happened ~~
> 
> ~~ morgan i need help ~~
> 
> ~~ okay so i dont know how to say this but a bad thing happened with s ~~
> 
> ~~ skip did something wrong ~~
> 
> ~~ i ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: there are brief mentions of skip having 'done something', not specific. as well as peter trying to ask for help because of 'something' but not being able to**
> 
>  
> 
> up next: a worried email from aunt may
> 
> also morgan's email is real, if the link doesn't work, starkmailroommanager@gmail.com.


	14. I'm a good parent, I assure you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. May Parker emails Mr. Tony Stark regarding her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings in end notes**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kids, things are looking down but they will get better

* * *

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and nine hundred, ninety-eight (998) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date: Sun, Jun 3, 2012 at 10:29 AM  
>  subject: HELP
> 
> Mr. Stark,
> 
>  
> 
> This is May Parker writing from Peter’s email account. There’s been something off about him since Friday night. Did he tell you anything? I know you’re a virtual stranger, but Peter looks up to you, and would probably tell you if something was wrong, right? ~~He didn’t tell me you were emailing, I found out when I was looking to see if he was getting threatening messages again.~~
> 
> Did he mention that he felt like a burden? We’ve had an issue similar to this before, where Ben or I made a light-hearted comment that got taken the wrong way to make Peter think that he was more effort than he was worth. We would never mean something like that, ever. We have also been in support groups for both trans kids and kids who lost their parents over the past six years to try and make things easier for him. We’ve both been going tirelessly over our conversations in the past few days to see if we’ve said anything wrong, but we haven’t been able to think of anything.
> 
> Which is why I’m turning to you, Mr. Stark, to see if he said anything to you at all. My ~~son~~ kid has gone so far in his trauma recovery, I really hope that nothing has sent him spiraling again. ~~I’m a good parent, Mr. Stark, I assure you.~~
> 
> Please let me know if you hear anything, my phone number is (555) 738-3727, contact me at any hour you find something out. I work as a nurse in the ER, but I will keep my phone on me.
> 
>  
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Mrs. May Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: so basically May mentions therapy for being orphaned as well as helping with a transitioning person, and also mentions very briefly past bullying.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the phone number used in this chapter is a fake number, but it does spell out something!! first person to email me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com) with the answer gets _A CAMEO!!_


	15. i'm sorry i worried mr. stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally reaches out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings in end notes**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hey so the contest is over, the winner will be present next chapter!
> 
> thank you so much for the amazing response!
> 
>  
> 
> _the answer, if you were wondering was P-E-T-E-R-B-P, for Peter Benjamin Parker_
> 
>  
> 
> there will be other chances to win cameos in the story, so stay tuned!

* * *

 

 **FROM: Morgan Beyers < **[starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) ** >  
** **DATE: Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 5:01 PM  
** **TO: Anthony Stark < **[iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) ** >  
** **SUBJECT: FWD: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long**

TONY FREAKING STARK I HAVE CONTACT WITH PETER:

READ THE FOLLOWING OR I SWEAR TO ANYONE YOU PRAY TO, I WILL END YOUR BEING.

 

 **\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
** **-From: Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **>  
** **-Date: Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:51 PM  
** **-Subject: Re: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long  
****-To: Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **>**

Peter,

That sounds like a plan, I'll let Happy know. He'll be there after school to get you.

Please tell your aunt so that she doesn't worry.

Morgan

 

 **\--On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:50 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

can happy pick me up? i really don't want to walk anywhere by myself.

i almost couldn't get to school because i was so scared that he was going to come find me

 

 **\---On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:48 PM, Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **> wrote:**

Peter,

Sounds great, I'm glad you're going to tell me about it.

How does tomorrow after school sound?

Maybe we could figure something out for Happy to pick you up.

Or we could find a place in Queens that you could walk to from your school?

Morgan

 

 **\----On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:47 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

burgers sound great.

can we meet asap because i don't want to sit on this anymore but i don't really want to talk to anyone else about it.

 

 **\-----On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:44 PM, Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **> wrote:**

Peter,

Take a deep breath.

It was only a suggestion, I promise. We don't have to go there, no one is ever going to force you to go there, ever.

What if we went out for burgers or something different from Italian food? How does that sound?

Morgan

 

 **\------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:42 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

we can't go to napoli because that's what skip ordered for delivery and i really dont ever want to eat there again

please dont make us go to napoli im so sorry because i know they have good food but i really cant go there please

 

 **\-------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:40 PM, Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **> wrote:**

Pete,

I sincerely doubt you're overreacting, you're all in a bunch. What can I do to help you? Lunch sounds great.

What's closest to you, and what do you feel like eating?

We could get Napoli or something, they have really good pizza.

Emailing me if you need help is never a bad thing, Peter, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way.

Morgan

 

 **\--------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:34 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

yeah i really don't want to write anything down. what if i'm overreacting?

i'm still sorry i worried mr. stark.

i wouldn't mind a lunch or something, actually. but can it just be us? is that weird? sorry if that's weird.

i shouldn't have asked.

you said to only email in emergencies and i wasnt sure if this was an emergency but i emailed you anyway.

 

 **\---------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:32 PM, Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **> wrote:**

PETER!

Of course it's important, and I'm glad you reached out to me.

Mr. Stark was worried about your wellbeing, kid. He's not mad at you, I promise.

Do you wanna talk over the phone, or have lunch out? Or something? I understand if it's hard to write down.

I'm glad you emailed me!

Morgan

 

 **\----------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:28 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

i'm really sorry i worried mr. stark, it's not important, never mind.

peter

 

 **\-----------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:27 PM, Morgan Beyers <** [starkmailroommananager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com) **> wrote:**

Peter, hey!

Everyone's been worried, Mr. Stark was tearing his hair out.

You said something happened? Wanna tell me what, buddy?

Morgan

 

 **\------------On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:25 PM, Peter Parker <** [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) **> wrote:**

something happened to me and i don't know what to do about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: there is definite mentions of skip doing "something", nothing is outright said. peter goes into a panic because morgan mentions a restaurant that skip ordered from. PLEASE EMAIL ME** [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com) **IF YOU NEED MORE DETAILED WARNINGS OR ASK ABOUT SOMETHING SPECIFIC.**
> 
> up next: our cameo!


	16. TRANSMISSION #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transmission sent to an unknown entity by an even lesser known entity. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our very first cameo! from the absolutely lovely [Siubhantheelfninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhantheelfninja) who won the contest! 
> 
>  
> 
> **NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**
> 
>  
> 
> next opportunity to get a cameo won't be too far away, so make sure you subscribe or just check back here every day...

* * *

 

TRANSCRIPT RECORDED  
_LOCATION: Unknown, S.I.  
_ _DATE: 2012/06/05, 10:37:57 AM_

 

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Mr. Stark, it’s good to see you again. Caroline brought you coffee, it’s on the table. That girl says you’ve been functioning off of coffee and no sleep again. Please tell me she was lying.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Siubhan, you and I both know that Reed never lies, not even for your benefit.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** And what happens to me if you go out and do something stupid because you’re tired? Do you know how much **[CENSORED]** work it is to keep you from killing Stark Industries’ reputation?

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** It’s your job, Siubhan. What fun would it be without the challenge?

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** It would be a lot of vacation time with a lot of money, Mr. Stark. But, that’s not what this meeting is about. **[CENSORED]** knows who we’d have to hire as a science wrangler to make you keep to a decent sleep/eat schedule.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Right, this is about the thing that you probably told me about before that I forgot about…?

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** This is about me trying to convince you to reconsider your stance on not telling people about S.I.’s involvement in the rebuilding of the Greater New York Area. It would do us a whole lot of good, plus we should probably send out an official statement regarding Mr. Parker’s science project that has caught so much media attention. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** No, of course not, I definitely didn’t share a link to that Science Fair article that featured him and his friend, I, the humble Tony Stark would never do such a thing like that, especially not before consulting the loveliest PR person on the planet, the amazingly good-looking, bestest, most wondrous Mx. Mora-Bruce about it first, for fear of my head being-

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** I’m going to have to stop you there, Mr. Stark, as much as I enjoy hearing it. I have your retweet right here, screenshotted on my phone, because I knew you’d delete it before coming to this meeting because you’re a little **[CENSORED]**.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Siubhan, wonderful Siubhan, you know me too well.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** It’s my job to, Mr. Stark.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** And **[CENSORED]** , I wish you stopped refusing to call me Tony.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Mr. Stark, as you’ve so blatantly disregarded, we’re in a professional environment, I shall use your title as I see fit. And I know you’re trying to avoid my question, reconsider. It’s in the best interest of the company.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Professional environment, my **[CENSORED].** But yes, the company. Always the company, why do you think I gave the company to my girlfriend? Other than I was dying, that is.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Mr. Stark, if I knew why you did even half the things you do, I’d have figured out a way to prevent you from doing them, already. It would save me a lot of **[CENSORED]** work.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Siubhan, I don’t want to get any media attention to this because I don’t want people to think I did this for the publicity. I already donate to so many charities publicly, and that helps lots of them get more attention and donors. This doesn't need that. After all, everyone is better than Tony **[CENSORED]** Stark and therefore can donate to charities, too. If everyone was donating for the rebuild, there would be people complaining that I'm taking job opportunities, and people worrying that I'm not doing the best I can. This is just better.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Sir, you’ve got to know that none of your employees, myself included, think you’re as stuck up as _you_   think _they_   think you are. I’d be surprised if the rest of the world thought you were arrogant for very much longer, really. You tweeted about an ten-year-old’s science project, for **[CENSORED]** ’s sake. And let me tell you, that boy thinks you’re the saint of all saints.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Peter would think that anyone who avoided stepping on bugs was a hero.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Sir-

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** I didn’t mean that, Peter Parker is a great kid. I’m not sure why he’s got his fixings on me, though. I turn flowers to **[CENSORED]** in my very presence.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Mr. Stark, nobody thinks that but you.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Yeah, whatever, let me be angsty in peace.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** We still haven’t answered the question of “Will you let me give a statement about our clean-up efforts?”

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Nah, nobody’s really paying that much attention to it anyway.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** If that’s what you really want, Mr. Stark.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Yes, that’s all I want, Mx. Mora-Bruce.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** Oh, and Morgan sent me up with a rather frantic post-it note, “Get Tony **[CENSORED]** Stark to check his **[CENSORED]** emails from me, I have written him lots. They’re all important.” It also says, “And if you make JARVIS reply to me one more time, I will come up to the top of your tower myself and personally swing at you.” Have a good day dealing with that one, Mr. Stark.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** Oh God, what have I done?

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:**  You’ve created a monster.

 **STARK, ANTHONY, E.:** I really did. I apologize for whatever Beyers is going to do, but there’s nothing I can possibly do to stop the **[CENSORED]** apocalypse.

 **MORA-BRUCE, SIUBHAN:** You’ve killed us all, sir. **[CENSORED]** all to do now.

 

END TRANSMISSION  
_LOCATION: Unknown, S.I.  
_ _DATE:2012/06/05 10:42:39_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it.
> 
> up next: peter sends an email to OSCORP and hopes for the best.


	17. Ms. Hawley,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter emails OSCORP to let them know that he doesn't actually feel up to going on that tour quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have a return of the LOVELY [ALISHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxmuse) who gets bad news from the boy they so desperately wish to recruit to their cause. 
> 
> what, did you think peter would get better immediately after talking to one person over a hamburger? no. it's a process. but he's working on it. SEND HIM EMAIL ENCOURAGEMENTS to his email, pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com!!!!
> 
> i'm extra sorry about how short this chapter is, but to make up for thehe lack of content today, more will come tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings in end notes**

* * *

 

On Wed, Jun 6, 2012 at 8:32 AM, P. Parker <penparker@ednewyork.com> wrote:

 

 

> Ms. Hawley,
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Hi so something happened and I can’t go on the tour because I’m scared to leave my house and school is so hard to go to but I’m working on it~~
> 
> I haven’t been feeling well as of late, and regret to inform you that I cannot attend the tour you so graciously invited me on.
> 
> I’m sure my aunt and Ned would still be available for the tour, though!
> 
>  
> 
> Kindly,
> 
> Peter Parker

 

On Wed, Jun 6, 2012 at 9:43 AM, Alisha Hawley <alishahawley@OSCORP.org> wrote:

 

 

> Mr. Parker,
> 
>  
> 
> That's a shame to hear, all of us over at OSCORP were looking forward to showing you the HQ. Your friend is still welcome to come with his parents, ~~because we desperately need more workers, we’ve also invited the 2nd and 3rd place winners~~ unfortunately your Aunt will likely need to take care of you.
> 
> Once you start feeling better, perhaps a smaller version of the tour? We still have to show you how ~~much better we are than Stark Industries~~ we work over here.
> 
> Don't contaminate the computer, have your Aunt email us back.
> 
>  
> 
> Cordially,
> 
> **Alisha Hawley**
> 
> _Personal Secretary, OSCORP_

 

On Wed, Jun 6, 2012 at 12:03 PM, P. Parker <penparker@ednewyork.com> wrote:

 

 

> Ms. Hawley,
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll let you know when I start to feel better, and we can arrange a date that works for OSCORP! I’m glad you’re still allowing Ned to go.
> 
> ~~Morgan is helping me out and we met about it but I still can’t go please don’t make me go because I don’t think I can handle it still~~
> 
> I’m not contagious, just not feeling well.
> 
>  
> 
> Kindly,
> 
> Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: okay so basically peter talked about what happened to him with morgan, so he's on the road to recovery, but he's still not there yet. in this chapter, there are mentions of him still being afraid to be alone, and that kind of thing, but it also mentions how he got help. as always, if you need a more detailed summary, email me at**  
>  iloveyourlipss@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> up next: a really long chapter to make up for how short this one is, featuring a guest appearance from someone whose actual emails influenced the story.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and next next chapter, another cameo will be available, so KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED.~~


	18. jo,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr: Peter gets encouraged to reach out by a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH k so this chapter is really long ~~like this is almost as long as the whole rest of the fic what have i done~~ as heck to make up for yesterday's short one
> 
> ummmmm sorry this note isn't eloquent, it took all my englishing away from me to write. also im just really tired oof
> 
> let me know if you want to read more of jo's emails with peter when they happen lol or even just like other emails that i think are fic-influencing? sorry this isn't making much sense
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings in end notes**

* * *

 

um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 2, 2012 (5 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> Hi
> 
> I’m not even sure of why I am sending this email but I just- I guess I just need to talk to someone that doesn’t know me at all. So, hi. I’m so so so sorry if this is weird (I know it is tho) but I just, um, I don’t know? I just really wanted to talk to someone who’s not gonna judge me. I had a panic attack a few minutes ago. It wasn’t that bad but I was alone and I got scared -duh- so I tried to calm down with some breathing exercises and now I’m better, but I’m still a little upset and this is, uh, this helps. Just writing to someone who’s nobody I know. It really helps. I’m sorry if I’m annoying you.
> 
> Uh, I don’t know what else to say. I needed to write this even tho I actually didn’t write anything relevant.
> 
> You don’t need to answer this. Unless you want to. But it’s alright if you don’t.
> 
> That’s it. Now I say goodbye. Wow I’m too weird.
> 
> Bye
> 
> J

 

re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 2, 2012 (5 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey i get it. taking to someone you don’t know really helps sometimes.
> 
> can you give me some advice? 
> 
> something not good happened to me and i don’t know if i should tell anyone about it. 
> 
> it sucks that you had a panic attack but it’s good you remembered your breathing exercises. make sure you get some rest after things like that happen because they can be really draining.
> 
> regards,
> 
> p

 

re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 2, 2012 (5 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, thanks for the good response. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Take it from a person that finds it hard to open up to people: when you talk to someone about your problem, it actually gets a lot better. When someone else knows what you're going through, whatever that is, you know you don't have to do it all alone. Maybe you should try and talk to someone you trust?
> 
> But if you're in danger or someone hurt you, I think you really should talk to an adult.
> 
> I'm used to the panic attacks. They come with the whole anxiety package, and I learned how to deal with them. It's just that yesterday I was sad and tired, I don't know. But yeah, I went to bed after that, so don't worry. :) 
> 
> J

 

re: re: re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> j,
> 
> i’m glad you got some rest! i hope you’re feeling better.
> 
> i don’t even know who to talk to, i was going to email someone but then it just kind of felt weird to email them but i couldn’t possibly tell my aunt to her face because she would freak out and it’s not really a big deal.
> 
> i haven’t really been able to leave my house without my hands shaking. it got so bad when i went to school that i called my aunt and told her i threw up so i could go home. 
> 
> anyway,
> 
> p

 

re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> p,
> 
> i'm sorry you have to go through this (whatever it is), it sounds pretty bad. maybe you should talk to a friend first? the important thing is, you can't keep it to yourself. when i try to hide my problems they end up getting a lot worse.
> 
> i know it's hard, but i insist that you really should talk to someone. maybe a friend or your aunt, or anyone you know and trust. it'll help, i promise. if you don't wanna tell your aunt because of her reaction, you could try and talk to another adult and they could tell her? i don't know. i've been there, i know it sucks, i'm sorry.
> 
> i'm feeling better actually! i almost had another panic attack while i was going to school this morning because i was nervous about my exams but everything worked out well and now i’m fine. school is a lot worse this year so, that sucks. but it'll get better. i hope. 
> 
> j

 

re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> j,
> 
> i’m glad everything is going okay with you. i hope that it keeps going that way for you.
> 
> you really think i should talk to someone? i think i might send that email, it could probably help. honestly, i probably won’t do it today, i don’t even think i could type out the words at this point, but you make something good points about telling someone
> 
> gosh, does it ever get easier to think about?
> 
> thank you so much for your help, honestly it’s really good to get someone to talk to.
> 
> p

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> p,
> 
> don’t thank me, really, it's no big deal. i’m glad i can help you in some way.
> 
> i know it’s scary because you never know how the other’s reaction is gonna be and you actually don’t know if you should say anything in the first place, because you think it’s not that important - but you should tell them because it is. if it’s making you suffer, it’s really important.
> 
> i can’t tell you the exact way to go through something like this -because maybe your problem is different that the one i had-, but i can assure you it does get better, it does get easier, you just need to hold on and keep in mind the fact that you’re actually not alone.
> 
> it’s gonna be alright, p.
> 
> j

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> j, 
> 
> thanks. you’ve really helped me a lot.
> 
> is there anything i could do for you? i’ve really just been dumping my problems at you...
> 
> p

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> p,
> 
> i'm really happy i helped. it's nice to feel useful for a change, since i'm used to being treated like a burden, so you don't have to thank me.
> 
> also, there's nothing wrong about opening up to someone. it's fine, really, don't be sorry just because you talked about your problems. if there's anything else i can do to help, i'll be happy to do it, so don't worry.
> 
> i can't think of anything you could do, p, just by being so nice to me you're making me feel a loooot better, i mean, this past few days have been crazy and hard but now i feel better and i think it's thanks to you.
> 
> are you gonna talk to someone about _that_? do you wanna talk about anything else? because, as i said, i'd be happy to help you.
> 
> j

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> j,
> 
> i think i’ll send that email tomorrow. once i know i have my head on straight. i dunno.
> 
> are you sure there’s nothing i could do for you? i’m glad i’m at least making things better for you on some level.
> 
> you’re right, though. talking about it even just a little makes everything better.
> 
> p

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> p,
> 
> i'm so glad you're gonna do this! it may be hard at the time but it'll make everything better, i promise. just- make sure you tell someone you trust. people who act like they care when they don't, uhm, they can be really mean when you tell them important stuff. but i don't wanna annoy you with my story. if anything happens, you can talk to me and i'll give you any advice i can, but i'm sure everything is gonna be alright.
> 
> i really don't think there's anything you could do for me, p, it's fine tho. just make sure you tell me when you do this thing. i wanna hear (or read?) the whole story.
> 
> is it okay if i call you peter, by the way? 'p' sounds weird. and you can call me blue. or jo. or 'j'. or- whatever.
> 
> i'm glad i kinda convinced you to do this, really.
> 
> j

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um 

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> it's fine if you call me peter! sorry, i guess old habits die hard, and i just signed the email as a reflex to avoid signing it with my deadname.
> 
> i'll let you know as soon as i tell someone, i promise. you're the reason i'm telling anyone, even though i knew i should anyway, and i don't think i could ever repay you for it if this works out okay.
> 
> is it weird that i'm going to tell a person i've never met in person and only written letters to before? we've only talked like five or six times, and i've only ever drafted an email. i trust this person, though, is that worse? i mean, i trusted ~~skip~~ someone else and it didn't go so well but i think i can trust this person more.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> jo blue [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> pete,
> 
>  
> 
> oh my god i'm smiling so much right now. thanks for letting me help, seriously, i feel really good and i haven't felt good in days. and it will work out okay, so don't worry, just do it (i feel like the guy in that nike commercial).
> 
>  
> 
> it's not weird at all! i mean, if you think you trust this person, then go for it. get it out of your system. maybe it's better that you talk to someone that's not like your aunt or your closest friend because they know you so well and they still didn't realize this thing -whatever it is- happened. or maybe they end up thinking you don't trust them and that that's why you were afraid of telling them or something and you don't want that. so, yeah, i think this way is better, don't worry.
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, old habits die hard. i'm sorry if i misgendered you in any way, i didn't mean to do that. at all. i know that sucks. you identify yourself as a boy, right? please correct me if i'm wrong. i hate to do that to trans/non-binary people. sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: um

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 3, 2012 (4 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> i absolutely identify as a boy, thanks for being so great about it! you're a lot nicer than some people i've known my whole life.
> 
> i'm happy that i made you smile, it's always a nice feeling when i get to help someone, even in the smallest way.
> 
> i'm glad you think that me emailing my friend is a good idea, i was kind of worried that it wasn't smart to email this person when i don't really know them.
> 
> thanks again,
> 
> peter

 

fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
> fwd from morgan [ [ starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com ](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo i think i really messed up because i worried everyone for no reason and i know that mr. stark has some issues and i really didn't mean to make him worry.
> 
>  
> 
> _> >On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:28 PM, Peter Parker < _[_pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com_](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) _> wrote:_
> 
>   _i'm really sorry i worried mr. stark, it's not important, never mind._
> 
>  
> 
> **_… [ E X P A N D ] …_ **

 

re: fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey, pete, calm down. i bet he's just worried because he cares about you! don't worry. it'll be alright, you didn't mess anything up. just remember what i told you, okay? talk to him.

 

re: re: fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> are you sure?
> 
> i guess i just have to wait for the response, but i will tell someone, if not morgan, because i promised you i would.

 

re: re: re: fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> yes, i'm 100% sure. i mean, i don't know mr. stark (even tho i really hope we're talking about tony stark because oh my god, i admire that man) but he's probably just worried. maybe he knows something's wrong, so why don't you just talk to him about it? would that be so bad?
> 
> i'm glad you're keeping the promise. it's gonna be alright, pete.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> yeah, we're talking about the real tony stark, but i bet he has bigger fish to worry about, so i hope that morgan doesn't bother him with this.
> 
> i'll forward you the emails so that you're kept up to date and you can remind me if i forgot to say something or something like that so nothing important gets left out.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: fwd: you said to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> i don't mean to be too loud but YOU'RE NOT BOTHERING ANYONE. they actually care about you. if they didn't care, why would mr. stark (which, by the way, is the coolest person ever) worry about you so much? trust me, pete. i know what it's like to feel that nobody cares, and it sucks. don't do that to yourself.
> 
> yeah, he's tony stark and he probably has a lot to do, but he cares about you. and he's worried. and you need to stop thinking you're a burden, okay? because you're not.
> 
> oh and, yeah, forward me the emails.
> 
> jo

 

fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
> fwd from morgan [ [ starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com ](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> okay so i guess i'm telling morgan tomorrow after school.
> 
> jo, your words mean a heck of a lot to me, thank you so much.
> 
> peter
> 
>  
> 
> _> >On Mon, Jun 4, 2012 at 4:51 PM, Morgan Beyers <_[ _starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com_](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) _> wrote:_
> 
> _Peter,_
> 
> _That sounds like a plan, I'll let Happy know. He'll be there after school to get you._
> 
> _Please tell your aunt so that she doesn't worry._
> 
> _Morgan_
> 
>  
> 
> **_… [ E X P A N D ] …_ **

 

re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> i'm really glad i can help. i'll be here if you need me.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey pete, i just now saw the emails you forwarded. i was doing something and i — nevermind.
> 
> relax, okay? i know you’re gonna panic when the moment arrives so i need you to breathe and remember it’s gonna get better. don’t panic.
> 
> i’m here to help if you need anything, okay?
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> thank you, jo.
> 
> hey, what were you doing? i'm interested in your life, too, remember?
> 
> i'll be as relaxed as i can be, thank you so much, you're such a help. honestly.

 

re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> you’re welcome, pete!
> 
> uh, it’s not important. i was just trying to calm down. school is really making my anxiety a lot worse lately so, i don’t know. it just makes me feel bad because if i don’t get good grades i’m gonna end up disappointing my family and i just- i don’t wanna be a disappointment, you know?
> 
> anyways, i don’t wanna annoy you.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo, JO!
> 
> you aren't annoying me. i promise.
> 
> it sucks that school is making your anxiety worse, can you talk to a councillor about it? i get how terrible it is to have someone else's expectations placed on you, always. can you bring it up with them, either?
> 
> i always read math problems when i get anxious, because i find that the numbers always calm me down. how about you?
> 
> you'd never be a disappointment to me, i swear it.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> thanks p, this actually means the world to me. 
> 
> i spoke to my dad about this earlier today, and he said i should take it easy. i guess he’s right, i always panic when my exams are coming up because i feel i’m not enough and that's frustrating. i think i just need to slow down when everything is like too much.
> 
> i didn’t know about the math problems thing, that sounds cool! when i get anxious i just close my eyes and say out loud my name, my age, and a couple of thing that i love. i also look at the sky a lot, because i know that, no matter what, it’s still gonna be up there. that really helps.
> 
> the thing about anxiety is, sometimes i don’t know how to reach out when i need help. and that sucks. but i’m working on it and i think it’ll eventually get better. i hope so.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> well i'm glad you're reaching out to someone! and that you were able to tell me, i'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, that made me smile.
> 
> getting help is hard, but it looks like you're on the right track, so good on you, jo.
> 
> i like what you said about the sky, mind if i use that? sounds like a good thing to have as a backup for math problems.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)

to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]

 

 

> pete,
> 
> yeah, i guess i’m not that bad. i’m way better than how i was last year so, that’s something. and when you say those things about me reaching out and stuff, it all sounds not so bad.
> 
> of course i trust you enough to tell you this! i mean, you trusted me enough to let me help you with your problems so, why wouldn’t i? i’m glad you smiled.
> 
> and about the sky thing, you can use it if it helps. and, if you don’t mind, i’ll try the math problems as a backup, too.
> 
> i have to go now because today was a looong day and i’m a little tired, but i’ll talk to you tomorrow. goodnight, p
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: fwd: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: you sad to ask you for help if i needed any and now this subject is too long

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 4, 2012 (3 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> have a good sleep, jo! get some rest, you deserve it.
> 
> i'm gonna tuck in pretty soon, too, actually. i'm kind of exhausted.
> 
> sweet dreams,
> 
> peter

 

today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [  pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey p!
> 
> how’s your day going? i mean, i know you’re probably gonna freak out any minute now. but hey, today’s the day! and as i could see, that morgan really cares about you, so i’m sure everything will be fine. don’t worry, or try not to worry too much. it’s fine if you’re nervous tho, i get that.
> 
> i’m actually proud of you, you know? it took months for me to be convinced to get help when i was— when i had a problem. but here you are! and you’re about to do this and i know it’s hard but i just want you to know that everything is gonna be okay, and that if anything happens you always can talk to me, okay?
> 
> have a nice day! <3
> 
> jo

 

re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo, 
> 
> you’re right, the day hasn’t even started and i’m already freaking out. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE WHOLE SCHOOL DAY?
> 
> i’m glad that you got help for yourself, even if it took a while to do so! maybe you didn’t have someone as convincing as yourself trying to help you.
> 
> my heart just melted, i can’t believe you said you’re proud of me. my uncle and aunt say it all the time but you barely know me and think i’m enough to be proud of.
> 
> i hope you have a nice day, too! <3
> 
> peter

 

re: re: today’s the day! 

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> relax, you’ll be fine! school probably will be really hard today, my friend, i know that. but just relax. you can do this.
> 
> i don’t know if i’m that convincing, but i’m glad you think i’m helpful. and, yeah, it took a while but now i have some people who help me a lot so, that’s the good part.
> 
> and i obviously am proud of you! whatever your going through it must be a hell and you’re so brave to finally reach out to someone. i don’t need to know you too well to be happy for you.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> it's lunch and all i can do is think about what's going to happen

 

re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> i know, but just- breathe, okay? this isn’t gonna be easy, peter, but you have to get it off your system. i know you can do it, alright? just try to take some deep breaths and it’ll be fine. i promise.

 

re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> alright, okay. i can do this. i know i can do this.

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> tell me if there’s anything i can do to help, okay? i’m here if you need me. everything will work out fine.

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day! 

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, jo. sure thing. me too, though? if i can do anything for you?

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> i don’t think there’s anything you could do, p, you already helped me a lot, but yeah, i’ll let you know if i need anything. just tell me how it goes asap, okay?

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> i'll tell you right away, i promise.

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

  

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> good luck, pete. you’ve got this. <3

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> thank you, jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey p, how’s it going? are you okay?
> 
> i know you’re probably still talking to morgan. i just wanted to check on you and see if you were fine. please let me know if there’s anything i can do to help you, i know what is like to be in your position and i just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone, okay?
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> so i'm a little worried and i shouldn't be because i don't really know you that well but the fact is that i am worried so please please please talk to me asap, also i had a pretty bad day and i don't want to annoy you with the details but i just need someone to talk to and you're pretty much the only person that doesn't think i'm a burden and i'm sorry if i'm being annoying, i know i can be when i panic, anyways please tell me that you're fine.

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> hi jo,
> 
> i’m actually just in the car with happy right now and i haven’t talked to morgan yet.
> 
> email me, what happened today? you can tell me about it and i won’t be annoyed, i promise.
> 
> i know that i’m not alone, a lot of it is thanks to you, actually.
> 
> i’ll be okay. i’m a lot less nervous right now than i normally am, for some reason.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry, i worried for nothing. i'm really glad you're fine.
> 
> today was a bad day, like, one of those days you just feel like everyone and everything is against you. some people said some pretty mean stuff to me earlier today and it hurt like hell, because i'm not used to that. so i panicked. and i started to get this feelings like the sadness and that stuff.
> 
> anyways. i just wanted to make them go away, you know, those bad comments, but they kept coming back every time i tried to think about something else. also, my history teacher --who hates me because she's homophobic and i'm bi-- treated me like a piece of shit today and, uh, i'm just tired. i'm sorry, i know i'm probably overwhelming you with my problems and you have a lot on your mind right now.
> 
> hey, i'm glad that you're not that nervous. that's great, actually. i hope this email didn't upset you.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> your email didn't upset me except to make me want to hurt anyone that hurt you.
> 
> i know i said i would tell you what happened in the meeting today, but i'm really kind of tired and don't want to talk about it again.
> 
> i'll tell you more after i've had a nap.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> are you okay? i'm so sorry, really, i just- did something happen? did morgan say something or do something wrong? i'm truly sorry, i said all those things about everything getting better when you tell someone and now you feel bad and i'm sorry, i shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to convince you. i hope you're fine.
> 
> and that's a very nice thing to say, p. i mean, i don't want you to hurt anyone. they're not worthy and they'll go away eventually. i just have to be strong, i know that.
> 
> i'm sorry. again. tell me what happened, if you want to. it's okay if you don't. no pressure. i just- i just wanted to help. i hope that by convincing you into doing this i didn't make everything worse.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey jo,
> 
> it's not anything bad. i actually feel lighter after talking about it. it was just exhausting to relive, and emotionally, i'm gonna need a nap. i'm glad you made me tell someone, though. it helped a lot.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 5, 2012 (2 days ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> oh thank god. i thought i made everything worse.
> 
> hey, i totally get it. go rest, you probably had quite a day. i’m glad you did this and i’m glad it helped. go take a nap and eat something. 
> 
> let me know if there’s anything i can do, okay?
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 6, 2012 (1 day ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> you totally didn't make everything worse, i promise. 
> 
> morgan was really great, actually.
> 
> when i was saying what happened, it was kind of tough cause i felt like i was reliving the whole thing, and morgan looked kind of angry so i got scared that i was worrying everyone over nothing and just being a girl about it (not that girls are weak or anything, aunt may proved that for me, but i just kinda was worried i was freaking out over no reason and maybe that kind of thing happens to everyone so i shouldn't have been worried), but apparently the anger wasn't directed towards me at all. so that was cleared up.
> 
> i ate some food, because my aunt said so, too. (by the way, morgan said to tell my aunt even if it was going to be hard for me, but i asked to not do it by myself so now i have backup for _that_ conversation.) then i napped, but it was more slept, because i woke up like an hour ago. I DIDN'T DO ANY HOMEWORK AND MY TEACHERS ARE GOING TO YELL AT ME. but it's okay because the conversation i had with morgan made me feel so much better, i honestly don't think anything could bring me down at this point.
> 
> there's nothing you can do for me, except keep yourself safe and healthy as well. gosh, i sound like my aunt. BUT PLEASE DO! GET ENOUGH TO EAT, SLEEP LONG HOURS, PRIORITIZE YOUR MENTAL HEALTH OVER SCHOOL AND WORK OR WHATEVER! stay safe, please. talk to people if you need to, you proved to me that it helps a lot.
> 
> i don't think i'm really okay, yet. my hands still shake when i leave my house, and i hate walking anywhere by myself now. but i think it's going to get better. i'm going to talk to my therapist, and morgan said we have to involve the police (so that skip can't hurt anyone else, which i totally get, i don't want anyone to get hurt like i did, but it's still kind of scary).
> 
> i really hope this isn't one of those "it gets worse before it gets better" scenarios, because i really don't think i could stand that, at all.
> 
> anyway,
> 
> lots of hugs,
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 6, 2012 (1 day ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> hey,
> 
> you have no idea of how happy i am for you right now. i mean, you took a huge step, you know? and now, even if you still have to tell your aunt, you don’t have to do it all alone, so that’s a good thing.
> 
> don’t worry about your teachers, it’s good that you slept because you clearly needed to. and i’m glad you ate something, too. to sum up, i’m really happy to know that you feel better.
> 
> i know, pete. you’re probably gonna have to take your time until you feel actually good. but you’ll get there, okay? i promise. it will be fine. also, i hope that skip gets what he deserves. i’m sure he will, because with all those people that clearly care about you, i’m sure they’ll do anything to stop him from hurting anyone, ever again.
> 
> i’ll be fine, i promise. it’s getting better. i spoke to my mom like an hour ago and i told her everything that’s been happening in the last few weeks. she said that she’ll help me and i’ll get better. so, yeah, i’m kinda glad i talked to her.
> 
> i don’t think you’re in one of those scenarios, p. i think it’s only gonna get better and better from now. don’t worry.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 6, 2012 (1 day ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> thank you so much for believing in me. for a little bit, i thought you were the only one. which is irrational, seeing as i have a lovely support system through my aunt and uncle, and morgan and mr. stark, but it really did feel that way.
> 
> i'm so glad you talked to your mom! only up from here, right?
> 
> i hope i just never have to think about skip ever again. my therapist says that that's an unhealthy coping mechanism, but what can you do? she also said that about how i used to deal with my gender-identity, like how i used to never ever want to think about it because then it might go away and i could still be the "girl" i was "supposed to be". needless to say, that wasn't correct, and i'm so glad i figured it all out, and now i feel so much better in my own skin and whatnot, you probably don't really want to hear more about that, though.
> 
> i really do believe it when you say things will get better eventually, even if they never go away completely.
> 
> jo, i really miss my mom and dad. and i don't really remember them anymore. i'm not sure what's worse, remembering them and missing them so much my heart will burst, or not remembering my parents who cared so much about me but couldn't stay with me anymore.
> 
> sorry this isn't as happy of an email as i was planning for it to be.
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 6, 2012 (1 day ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> you don’t have to thank me. i’ll always believe in you. i believe in most of the people i know, i’m not sure if that’s a good thing, but i sure believe in you. i know you’ll get through this and you’ll be fine, i know you can do this.
> 
> i went to a therapist once, i was like ten years old and my parents thought it would be a good idea because of something that happened to me back then and, uh, it didn’t go so well. i mean, she wasn’t a good therapist, because she kept telling me that what happened to me was not that bad. i mean. i know there’s people with much worse problems, but everyone has to deal with something and it’s not fair when someone tells you that what you’re going through is not that bad, because they have no idea.
> 
> anyways, i think it’s fine that you don’t think about skip so much. if you keep thinking about that, it’ll consume you, and that’s not good. it sucks, actually, when a problem consumes you. so, i think your therapist is wrong. i mean, i had this problem a few years ago and every time i thought about that it just made me sad and scared and the only way i got over it was not thinking about that. now that the time has passed, it still hurts when i relive it, but i can at least think about it.
> 
> i’m glad i talked to my mom, too. she reacted way better than the way i thought she would.
> 
> i do want to hear more about that! i mean, whatever you want to tell me, i’ll listen (read) it and i swear i’ll try to help you. you’re not annoying me at all.
> 
> p, i think you shouldn’t feel bad because you don’t remember them. i don’t remember my grandma either — i mean, she’s alive but she doesn’t like me that much so, uh, nevermind.
> 
> it’s hard when you love someone that’s gone, because you miss them and you think you’ll never have the chance to give them back everything they gave you. but you shouldn’t feel guilty, you know? this isn’t your fault. you should remember your mom and dad as the people that gave you as much love and protection as they could. and they would hate to see that you’re in pain, so you have to be strong, okay? i know you can be. remember them for the good things, and try to stay with that.
> 
> it’s okay to not be happy all the time. you can’t be happy, or sad, or angry all the time. you just have to find the balance.
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day! 

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 6, 2012 (1 day ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> gosh, jo.
> 
> sorry it took me so long to reply, i can't believe it. i was kind of in a funk earlier.
> 
> THAT THERAPIST SOUNDS LIKE SHE SUCKS AT HER JOB! WHAT AN AWFUL THERAPIST! they're supposed to help you heal, not diminish your problems. just like you said, even if other people are having a hard time, doesn't mean that you can't feel down or upset about something else. life isn't the pain olympics, i guess.
> 
> okay so when i was like seven years old, i was really into "boy stuff", and i never wanted to do "girl things". my aunt and uncle just thought i was _really_ a tomboy or something, but like i never wanted to be called a girl, ever. i made up my own "boy name", peter, told everyone i knew that it was my name now, and insisted that everyone called me by it. like i used to throw tantrums when my aunt or uncle or teacher or whoever would call me by my birthname i was kind of bratty, actually. (i picked out peter because it started with the same letter and i liked peter pan. don't tell anyone that's why i picked my name, though.) and then i blatantly refused to be called anything other than a boy, pronouns and all. my aunt and uncle started thinking that it was more serious than everyone else thought it was, and took me seriously when i told them i was really a boy.
> 
> fast forward about a year and a bit, i'm eight and now all i'm doing is insisting that i'm a girl because i don't want to be different from anyone else, and my theory was that if i didn't think about my gender identity and i kept saying that i was a girl, i would go back to "normal". (ned was my friend through all this, and he just kind of rolled with the punches, really.) my aunt and uncle realized what was going on, i guess parent's intuition or something, and got me to talk to my therapist about it. she figured out what i was doing, and i came clean about how i really felt, and how i just didn't want to be different from anyone else. i got on hormone blockers, and i'm going to start taking testosterone sometime next year. i'm really excited about it (but also kind of worried because T is expensive and i don't want to burden my family ~~any more than i already have~~ so basically that's it).
> 
> anyway, enough of my dramatic life story.
> 
> you really made me feel better about my parents, actually.
> 
> thanks,
> 
> peter

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ] June 7, 2012 (3 hours ago)
> 
> to me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ]
> 
>  
> 
> peter,
> 
> i’m writing this on my way to school tho it’ll probably send when i get home because i have no wifi here.
> 
> yeah, she wasn’t the best at the job. i told my parents and i stopped going there, because it was making me feel a lot worse, instead of better. it doesn’t matter that much now, because i know she was wrong, but it wasn’t such a pleasing experience.
> 
> it’s really nice that your aunt and uncle took you serious even when you were little. when i was nine i told my mom i liked a girl and she said i was too young to know if i “really liked her”. so i tried to ignore my feelings too, hoping that they’d go away eventually, but they didn’t. so i stopped trying to make them vanish.
> 
> hey, it’s great that you’re gonna start taking testosterone! and please don’t think of it as a burden. you deserve to do it and even if it’s expensive i don’t think you’re family sees it as a problem, you know? so, don’t worry.
> 
> i’m glad i made you feel better, p. i hope you keep feeling good!
> 
> jo

 

re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: today’s the day!

 

 

> me [ [ pickledpeppers@starkindustires.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com) ] June 7, 2012 (49 minutes ago)
> 
> to jo [  planaetarium@UCulver.com  ]
> 
>  
> 
> jo,
> 
> that sucks about your mom, i can't believe that she'd say that about you! whatever you feel is valid, even if it happens to be a 'phase' or whatever, because you were just figuring yourself out. no shame in that! i'm glad that you know the therapist was wrong, it would be bad if you thought you deserved to be treated that way.
> 
> I'm really excited to start taking testosterone, actually. i think it will make me feel way better in my own skin. as it is, i'm gonna need to keep on T for the rest of my life, so that kind of stinks a bit, because that's REALLY expensive. guess i should move to canada or something... i really worry sometimes that my family thinks i'm a burden, even though they've told me i wasn't before. it's just that aunt may and uncle ben never asked for a kid, y'know? why did i have to be dumped on them?
> 
> i'm still feeling good, thanks for asking! i hope you're feeling good, too.
> 
> peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: specific things mentioned are panic attacks, anxiety, coping mechanisms, minor agoraphobia, gender dysphoria, BAD therapy from a therapist, unhealthy gender identity suppression. other things mentioned are peter talking about skip getting in trouble, and involving the police. ummm can't think of anything else so ask me specific questions if you need to via email,**   
>  [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhhh i have a tumblr, too. if you want to see things or whatever? it's gonna become more active soon with little notes and headcanons that i have prepared but idk man, it's right here: [the-accidental-horcrux](https://the-accidental-horcrux.tumblr.com/)


	19. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally emailed Mr. Stark. More details come out about the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna hafta edit the tags to be like "angst like woah chapters 13-n" oof
> 
> okay so this is a heavier chapter!! please check the **warnings, in the end notes**
> 
> uhhh next chapter is going to have the next cameo available to win. it will be a heavier(er) chapter again, so if you're unable to read it because of your safety, i'll make sure the next cameo is pretty soon and in a trigger/warning free chapter. i know i said it was going to be in this chapter, but it just didn't fit.
> 
> ummmmm im actually so thankful for the response this fic has had? i cried for like an hour about it like a frickin baby. BUT THEY WERE MANLY TEARS, I PROMISE. um who even reads these? i bet they're annoying oof me i'll cut down
> 
> yep, enjoy.

* * *

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and two hundred, ninety-one (291) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker (penparker@ednewyork.com)  
>  date: Wed, Jun 6, 2012 at 7:44 PM  
>  subject: I’m sorry
> 
> Mr. Stark,
> 
> I’m really sorry it took so long for me to respond, I wasn’t feeling so good. And something really bad happened to me on Friday and I didn’t want to talk to anyone about it at all. I talked to Morgan, though. Because my friend told me to tell someone and I really ~~didn’t want to bother you with my stupid problems~~ didn’t want to bug you. I hope you’re not mad at me or anything. I’m telling my aunt and uncle and the police tomorrow, I think. I didn’t know who to talk to. I’m sorry.
> 
> Okay so, ~~I really want to tell you but I can’t make my hands write it down and I just realized why I didn't want to tell anyone was because it made things real. _Really real_ . Oh god okay I need to take a break i’ll be ba ~~
> 
> Um, right. Sorry. ~~Sk~~ So when I was being babysat on Friday with my aunt and uncle gone ~~oh my god they’re going to blame themselves for having fun and that’s not fair on them maybe i just shouldn’t tell them~~ ~~.~~ the person who was babysitting me ~~,~~ ~~Ski~~ got us Italian food. ~~WHY CAN’T I EVEN TYPE HIS NAME? I WASN’T HAVING ISSUES BEFORE OH MY GOD I JUST WANT~~ And then he did some ~~i need more break~~
> 
> So Skip ~~showed me some awful things and then he t~~ did some bad things to me and I don’t want to talk about them right now, and that’s okay. Please don’t ask me to write it down.
> 
> I really feel bad that I left you hanging for a whole week, I’m a terrible pen pal. ~~Did you even notice I wasn’t replying?~~ I can’t be the only kid that talks to you, though so you must have been pretty occupied. You’re like the best hero. ~~I mean where did all the other Avengers go after the Invasion? I mean Dr. Banner is in your tower and stuff, which is good. And stuff. But what about everyone else? Not my business, sorry~~ I bet that you’re always tripping over fanmail. Actually, that’s implying that Morgan just throws the mail around, which is totally false. ~~I’m just trying to stall, is it working? I’m not sure I really don’t want to think about Skip.~~
> 
> I realize that this is a lot of gibberish, and I’m really sorry about that.
> 
> Okay, I told my aunt and uncle that I wanted to talk to them tomorrow, in the morning, because I might die if I had to wait all day at school. Morgan is gonna be there, too. Please allow the late to work? I’m sorry. ~~Please don’t get Morgan in trouble, at all. This is my fault.~~
> 
> Okay this email is turning really long, sorry. This must be annoying. ~~Mr. Stark, I can’t leave my house without being scared and I want you there to protect me which is weird because I’ve only talked to you in person once and you probably don’t remember it at all, I was at your Expo and I was just a little kid who thought he could take on monsters. It was like two years ago, so I wasn’t actually that little and i had just started hormone blockers and i wanted to prove how much like a man i could be like you but I’ve grown up since then, and i know that not everyone can be as cool or as heroic as you are.~~ I don’t like walking home anymore, though. Uncle Ben had to come get me from school today, because I couldn’t walk home. I’m so lucky to have them.
> 
> I didn’t tell Morgan this because I didn’t think it was really important but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I think that it’s affecting me more than I thought but I don’t really want to talk to anyone else about this ~~oh my god i cant make up my mind im always telling people parts of the story and i just don’t understand anymore why is this happening to me i just want the whole story out there why am i such A BABY~~ but when ~~Skip was~~ the bad thing was happening to me, Skip said that _it_ didn't count because I wasn’t a ‘real boy’ and what if he was right? I dunno.
> 
> Anyway, I’m gonna get some rest ~~and I hope I don’t dream at all. I just want rest.~~ and I’ll email you again tomorrow after I talk to Morgan, or something.
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Peter

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and eleven (11) old unread emails! Click here to see them.

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Wed, Jun 6, 2012 at 9:17 PM  
>  subject: Re: I’m Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Peter,
> 
> Kid. I’m so relieved you emailed me. ~~I knew I should have run a background check on that kid. I can’t believe I was that stupid~~ I’m glad you talked to someone. I was worried about you. And I promise, I’d never be annoyed with you, I promise. Don’t be sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong , ~~though I can’t say the same about that kid Skip, who’s getting what’s coming to him. I will actually tear him limb from limb~~ ~~.~~ I’m glad you’re telling the proper authorities what happened, and I promise that your aunt and uncle won’t be mad at you ~~. Skip, though, again, no promises~~.
> 
> I’m not going to force you to tell me anything, big guy. And you took the time you needed, nobody’s blaming you for that. I’m just glad you’re safe. Actually, you’re the only one I have regular correspondence with. You talk my language, science. ~~And I actually care about you, not sure why? Other than you're a great kid, that is~~ I’m glad you know that Morgan is competent. Your emails never annoy me, kid. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again.
> 
> Your Uncle Ben sounds like a great guy, I’m glad you’ve got someone like him to help you out. Things will get better, though! I promise.
> 
> I don’t care what that ~~sick son of a BITCH motherfu piece of shit~~ ass said to you, it’s not true. You’re a real dude, Peter. And it counts, and it was wrong, and I’m so sorry that it happened to you. Skip wasn’t right.
> 
> You rest up, relax tomorrow. Nothing bad is going to happen when you tell your family. Keep me updated, but only if you can. Don’t stress yourself out too much.
> 
> ~~I really want to give you a hug,~~
> 
> Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **okay warnings: minor agoraphobia, mentions of transphobic comments towards an FTM trans person, anxiety/panic attack off-screen, it's mostly just like implied tension and stress. if you need more specific warnings, email me:** [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
> i'm on tumblr: [the-accidental-horcrux](https://the-accidental-horcrux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> um yeah.. this chapter is a bit shorter than yesterday's though, so oof. i dunno if you'll ever get a chapter as long as that one again, sorry to disappoint, _but maybe_.
> 
> up next: peter tells his family.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~but like that's after the weekend and i'm sorry that you have to deal with a cliffhanger for that long~~


	20. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the 106th precinct to report what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BIG BIG WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER IN END NOTES. I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH! BIGGGG WARNINGS**
> 
>  
> 
> uhhh i'm so sorry that i didn't post this yesterday like i said i would! like the update schedule is, it's exam season and ya main man has those to write and i was so dirstacted that i completely forgot to post this. there will be another chapter later today, don't worry.
> 
> the cameos in this chapter (note cameoS) will be explained in the end notes
> 
> i'm so soRRY

* * *

 

NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, SEXUAL ASSAULT REPORT

CASE  #29173

 

Thursday, June 7th, 2012 at 11:25 AM.

 

 **NAME OF PERSON TO CONTACT POLICE** : May Maria Parker      **METHOD OF CONTACT** : Visit to precinct, 106th.

 **ADDRESS OF PERSON TO CONTACT POLICE** :     Street: 20 Ingram Street     City: Flushing State: NY    Zip Code: 11375

 **CONTACT INFORMATION** :     Cell: (555) 738-3727     Home: (555) 492-2343 E-mail:  mparker@healthcare.com 

**RELATIONSHIP TO VICTIM** : Aunt/Legal guardian.      **OTHERS PRESENT DURING INTERVIEW** : Ben Parker (Uncle)

 **LOCATION OF INTERVIEW** : At department.

 

**DATES**

**DATE OF REPORT** : 2012/06/07      **TIME OF REPORT** : 11:20 AM

 **DATE OF INCIDENT** : 2012/06/01      **TIME OF INCIDENT** : 18:30 **TO** 19:10

 

**VICTIM**

**LAST NAME** : Parker      **FIRST NAME** : Peter      **MIDDLE NAME** : Benjamin      **ALIASES** : N/A      **PRIMARY LANGUAGE** : English      **SPECIAL NEEDS/OTHER** :FTM Transgender      **RACE/ETHNICITY** : Caucasian      **SEX/GENDER** : F/Male      **DATE OF BIRTH** : 2001/08/10      **HEIGHT** : 4’7”      **WEIGHT** : 70.8 lbs      **ADDRESS** :      Street: 20 Ingram Street     City: Flushing     State: New York    Zip Code: 11375

 **CONTACT INFORMATION** :     Cell: N/A     Home: (555) 492-2343     E-mail: [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com)

**EMERGENCY CONTACT** : May Parker      **PHONE** : (555) 783-3727      **BEST WAY TO SAFELY CONTACT VICTIM** : Home phone

 **VICTIM DEMEANOR OBSERVED AT TIME OF INTERVIEW:** _(select all that apply) Include detailed description in narrative  
_ Afraid/Fearful **X**     Angry □     Calm/Controlled □     Confused **X**     Flat Affect □     Nervous/Agitated **X** Shaking/Trembling **X**     Tearful/Crying **X**     Withdrawn/Quiet **X**     Other □ _(describe)_ :

 **ARE THERE ANY INJURIES?** YES □ NO **X** FOLLOW UP NEEDED □ _If yes, detail in narrative._

 **DOES THE VICTIM REPORT PAIN?** YES □ NO **X** _If yes, please describe:_

 

 **WERE ANY WEAPONS USED TO HURT/INJURE/THREATEN?** YES □ NO **X** FOLLOW UP NEEDED □ _If yes, detail in narrative._

 **DOES THE VICTIM BELIEVE TO HAVE BEEN DRUGGED?** YES □ NO □ UNSURE **X** _If yes or unsure, detail in narrative._

 **DID THE VICTIM VOLUNTARILY CONSUME ALCOHOL WITHIN 24 HOURS OF THE INCIDENT?** YES □ NO **X** FOLLOW UP NEEDED □ _If yes, detail in narrative._

 **DID THE VICTIM VOLUNTARILY TAKE  CONTROLLED SUBSTANCES WITHIN 96 HOURS OF THE INCIDENT?** YES □ NO **X** FOLLOW UP NEEDED □ _If yes, detail in narrative._

 **HAS SEXUAL ABUSE BY SUSPECT BEEN ONGOING?** YES □ NO **X** FOLLOW UP NEEDED □

 **ANY OTHER KNOWN OR POSSIBLE VICTIMS?** YES □ NO □ FOLLOW UP NEEDED **X** _If yes, list names and contact information._

 

**VICTIM ASSISTANCE CHECKLIST**

 

VICTIM’S PERSONAL SAFETY CONCERNS ADDRESSED **X**     SEXUAL ASSAULT VICTIM RIGHTS AND SERVICES INFORMATION PROVIDED **X** VICTIM GIVEN DEPARTMENT CONTACT INFORMATION **X**     CRIME VICTIM’S RIGHTS AND COMPENSATION INFORMATION PROVIDED **X**

**PAGE 1 OF 7**

 

* * *

 

CASE #29173

**INCIDENT INFORMATION**

**LOCATION(S) OF INTERACTION(S) BEFORE ASSAULT(S):** _(_ _detail in narrative)_ : Ascan Avenue (briefly), Eddie’s Sweet Shop, 20 Ingram Street.

 **LOCATION(S) OF ASSAULT(S)** _(detail in narrative)_ : 20 Ingram Street.      **LOCATION(S) SUSPECT TOOK VICTIM AFTER THE ASSAULT(S)** _(detail in narrative)_ : N/A

 **TYPE OF COERCION/FORCE/FEAR INVOLVED** : _(select all that apply)  
_ Disregarding the victims’ stated or otherwise communicated lack of consent **X**     Verbal pressure/coercion **X**     Position of authority (teacher, supervisor, boss, parent) **X**     Threat of physical force or violence □     Victim was incapacitated _(see below)_ □     Presence of weapon □     Stalking □ Physical restraint □     Physical force □ Threat of death □   Abduction □ Other _(describe)_ □

 

 **DESCRIBE ALL TYPES OF COERCION/FORCE/FEAR INVOLVED.** _(Include detailed description in narrative)_

 

 **TYPE OF ASSAULT** :

Rape (penile/vaginal penetration against the will, by force, threat, or intimidation) □

Forced sodomy (penile/anal penetration against the will, by force, threat, or intimidation) □

Forced oral-genital contact (oral copulation) □

Forced sexual penetration with an object or finger □

Sexual battery _(_ forced touching of intimate parts, fondling, kissing, oral contact but not penetration) **X**

Physical assault/battery □

Strangulation □

Other _(describe)_ : **X** Forced viewing of pornography.

 **ADDITIONAL CRIMES TO BE INVESTIGATED** : N/A

 **VICTIM INCAPACITATED OR INCAPABLE OF CONSENTING OR COMMUNICATING UNWILLINGNESS TO ENGAGE IN SEXUAL CONTACT DUE TO** : _(select all that apply)  
_ Age **X**     Mental incapacity □     Unconsciousness or sleep □     Alcohol □      Physical incapacity □     Drugs □     Subordinate position **X**     Other _(describe)_ □

 

**SUSPECT**

**NO. OF SUSPECTS** : 1      **LAST NAME (SUSPECT #1)** : Westcott      **FIRST NAME** : Steven      **MIDDLE NAME** : Edward      **ALIASES** : Skip      **HEIGHT** : 6’2”      **WEIGHT** : 190 lbs     **HAIR COLOUR** : White      **EYE COLOUR** : Blue      **RACE/ETHNICITY** : Caucasian      **SEX/GENDER** : M/Male      **DATE OF BIRTH** _(yyyy/mm/dd)_ : 1989/02/16      **SOCIAL SECURITY NO.** : 754-77-8257      **DRIVER’S LICENSE NO./STATE** : 782 972 331 New York      **ADDRESS** :     Street: 102-2 Ascan Ave     City: Forest Hills     State: New York   Zip code: 11375 **TELEPHONE** :     CELL: (555) 291-3945     HOME: Unknown WORK: Unknown     E-MAIL: skipwestcott@mailroom.com **PRIMARY LANGUAGE** _(if not English)_ :      **SUSPECT’S DEFINING CHARACTERISTICS** : White hair.

 

 **SUSPECT ON SCENE?** YES □     NO **X**

 **SUSPECT ARRESTED?** YES □     NO **X**     IF YES, ARREST NO.:

 **SUSPECT CONDUCT PRIOR TO INCIDENT** :  
Grooming _(i.e. targeting vulnerability, testing boundaries, building trust)_ **X**     Electronic contact _(i.e. internet, text messaging)_ □ Isolating victim □     Monitoring victim _(tracking patterns of conduct)_ □     Providing alcohol/controlled substances □     Other _(describe)_ □

 

 **RELATIONSHIP TO VICTIM** :  
Recent acquaintance **X**     Casual acquaintance of victim □     Friend _(non-romantic)_ **X**     Internet relationship □     Planned first meeting/date □     Intimate partner/dating □ Former intimate partner/dating □     Domestic partner □ Married □ Legally separated □ Divorced □     Father of children □ Cohabitating □ Neighbour □ Parent of victim □     Relative of victim □ Position of authority **X**     Co-worker □     Stranger □ Other _(describe)_ □

 

 **DID THE SUSPECT CONSUME ALCOHOL WITHIN 24 HOURS PRIOR TO THE INCIDENT?** YES □     NO □ FOLLOW UP NEEDED **X**

 **DID THE SUSPECT TAKE CONTROLLED SUBSTANCES WITHIN 96 HOURS PRIOR TO THE INCIDENT?** YES □     NO □ FOLLOW UP NEEDED **X**

 

**SUSPECT HISTORY**

**ARREST RECORD** : YES **X**     NO □  
DATE: 2010/03/24     TYPE: Common assault and drunken disorderly

 **PRIOR SEXUAL ASSAULT OFFENSES** : YES □     NO **X**

 **PRIOR USE OF WEAPONS IN A SEX RELATED OFFENSE CURRENTLY ON PROBATION** : YES □     NO **X**

 **CURRENTLY ON PAROLE** : YES □     NO **X**

 **SUBJECT OF PROTECTION ORDER(S)** : YES □     NO **X**

**PAGE 2 OF 7**

* * *

 

CASE #29173

 

Misty Knight          Detective          0935  
_Name, printed          Rank          Badge no._

                                            2012/06/07  
_Signature                                   Date_

 

 **OFFICER NARRATIVE**  


 

[ click to see more ]

**PAGE 3 OF 7**

* * *

 

**VICTIM NARRATIVE**

  


[ click to see more ]

**PAGE 6 OF 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: mentions of sexual assault. mentions (briefly, on a form) of rape. mentions of pedophilia. police report format. no details are given, please stay safe** if you need more detailed warnings, email me [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
> okay so skip's license number and his social security number are both coded word(s) that need to be decoded using phone number-letters. email them to me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)


	21. peer-connect, educational chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Leeds, Peter's best friend, knows something's up. You could say his _bear?_ ~~that's not right, maybe some kind of insect or something would fit better~~ senses are tingling.
> 
> Maybe some extra chores aren't so bad if you can help a friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY! This is the first appearance of Ned Leeds for real in our story!
> 
>  **NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER** just a little bit of lighthearted best pals taking about legos.
> 
> Big news, Ned's email works for real. Same email with the 'gmail.com' domain instead.
> 
> ALSO the winners of the cameo (n details) r gonna be talked about in the end notes.

* * *

 

june eighth

 

> at 9:04 am  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  peter
> 
> at 9:05 am  
>  [deathstarleeds@mailroom.com](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com):  
>  peter
> 
> at 9:05 am  
>  [deathstarleeds@mailroom.com](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com):  
>  peter
> 
> at 9:06 am  
>  [deathstarleeds@mailroom.com](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com):  
>  peter
> 
> at 9:07 am  
>  [deathstarleeds@mailroom.com](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com):  
>  peter i know we’re in science but  
>  this is really important. message  
>  me back!!
> 
> at 9:07 am  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  what              
> 
> at 9:07 am  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  r we good 2 hang out @ mine  
>  tonight? i have that new lego set.
> 
> at 9:10 am  
>  [pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com):  
>  i thought you were busy with that  
>   dinner your mom was making you  
>   we can wait until tomorrow,  
>   i’ll manage somehow :P
> 
> at 9:12 am  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  nah it will be fun, my mom said i  
>  could invite u over if i did extra  
>  chores this weekend. no big.
> 
> at 9:12 am  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  aw ned you don’t need to do extra  
>  chores  just so i could come over! we  
>  can still do it  another time if we need  
>  to. don’t suffer for little young me…
> 
> at 9:13 am  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  peter, no hardships. i know u been  
>  feeling down lately n wanted to  
>  make u feel better, even if u can’t  
>  tell me what’s going on.
> 
> at 9:15 am  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  okay, that sounds like a plan. i’ll call  
>  aunt may at lunch. which lego set?
> 
> at 9:17 am  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  apollo saturn v
> 
> at 9:18 am  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  oh that’s so cool!!! it would be super  
>  nice to  come over. i don’t think aunt  
>  may will say no.
> 
>  
> 
> at 1:35 pm  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  my aunt said yes.
> 
> at 1:43 pm  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  niceeeeeeee.
> 
>  
> 
> at 1:44 pm  
>  [ deathstarleeds@mailroom.com ](mailto:deathstarleeds@gmail.com) :  
>  meet at the side doors? my dad  
>  can pick us up.
> 
> at 1:45 pm  
>  [ pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com ](mailto:pickledpeppers@gmail.com) :  
>  sounds like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a more light hearted chapter today!! i love me some ned. EMAIL HIM. deathstarleeds@gmail.com
> 
> okay so i had so many submissions for the cameo it was crazy! i promise that not all of the cameos will be number-to-letter based solving problems, i was just running out of time n got lazy, sorry.
> 
> i know i emailed a bung of people saying that the top _two_ submissions had been sent in, but it was actually a bluff. one submission was sent in and then two were sent in, get this, and the exact same time. so now we have a bunch of roomies together for a transmission. yeah, i was emailing out saying 'two people', but that was just for the sake of not confusing people. hope this makes people not panic and think i lied when i said two winners. oof.
> 
> up next: transmission #2 (or maybe just a letter to morgan if i feel lazy)
> 
>  **EDIT 06/07/18** : I did't get a chappie up yesterday but i'll see what i can do today...
> 
> also the codes equaled as follows:  
> SSN: SKI-PS-UCKS or in layman terms, skip sucks.  
> LN: STA YSA FE1, again, stay safe!


	22. Love, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter _finally_ writes Morgan back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD LORD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE ALMOST TWO WHOLE DAYS. I've been SUPER BUSY and I'm actually thinking of changing my updating schedule to thrice a week instead of daily. Monday/Wednesday/Friday? How does that sound? ~~and birthdays too, of course~~ could you guys forgive me for that?
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings in end notes**
> 
>  
> 
> gahhhh i have a long end note planned, but not much for warnings, don't worry.

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

 

June 9th, 2012

 

Dear Morgan,

 

I’m so sorry I haven’t been writing frequently, I kind of left you hanging for a while there. I’m hanging out with Ned later, to build some Legos! I’m pretty excited about it.

I also thought you should know, since you had to leave and go work before I met with the police, that everything went pretty well. I never want to talk about  _ it _ again, but inevitably, I’ll have to, so here’s to hoping it just kind of gets easier. I sound like my uncle, gosh.

I hope my aunt doesn’t do anything crazy while I’m out of the house like go after ~~Skip~~ _him_ or something because she just might get in trouble and I don’t really want that.

This letter isn’t the longest one I’ve ever written and you deserve a bit more than this, but I’m really just kind of tired, and my finals are coming up pretty soon. Any tips for how to pass grade-six history? I’m kinda stuck on blah blah whatever, if you get what I’m saying. If we learned something other than how “great” the colonizers were, maybe it would be more interesting, but America was already occupied before big ol’ CC came and claimed it, y’know? Why should we celebrate someone who stole land from people who were already living there?

I’m going to take a nap after I send this, then it’s off to Ned’s. Have a great day and I hope your cats, dog, and Stacia are doing great!

 

Love,

Peter

 

PS – Did you know I actually met Mr. Stark before? I was way younger and he probably doesn’t remember it happening, but remind me to tell you about it sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i just recently (today, actually) shaved my head to fundraise for cancer research, and i raised over 800$ which is pretty cool, which is one of the reasons that i'm actually so behind on updates and also replying to emails! i promise i will get to it all eventually!!! i love doing this fic and i promise it's not a chore or anything. the other reason is that my final exams just started today, and i have like six more to do (because french is a rediculous language and i cannot believe i'm fluent in a laguage that has four final exams to it). my updates will try to stay on schedule and I WILL POST ON BIRTHDAYS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO but yeah i'm real sorry about that.
> 
> anyway, being bald is fun. y'all should give it a try.
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings: very brief mention of the police/peter reporting to the police**
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, anyway.


	23. Peter (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paper version of a double text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DEDICATED TO [DANCINGFLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingFlame) !!!! It's really late oof, sorry! I didn't forget about you!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> no warnings.

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

  
   
June 9th, 2012  
   
Dear Morgan,

  
   
I realize that I kind of just wanted to talk about what happened when I met Mr. Stark the first time.

  
I was at Stark Expo a few years ago, and it was the day that the HammerTech 'bots went crazy. I got separated from my aunt and uncle and there was one of the 'bots was coming at me and I almost died, but I was wearing an Ironman mask and I felt brave so I didn't even try to run away. It was so stupid of me to do that but I totally felt unstoppable with that mask on, and then Mr. Stark swooped in at the last minute and saved my life.

  
Anyway, that was the moment when I figured I wanted to help people when I grow up. I want to be a police officer, maybe. Or a scientist. But police are so important. And even more to me, now that I've been helped so much by some. I figure that someone has to take care of those that the Avengers can't. I'm pretty lucky that Mr. Stark cares about me, but not everyone is that lucky. If I became a police officer, I would do my best to help everyone I could.

  
I just wanted to tell you, because I wanted to tell someone.

  
Yeah.

 

Love,

Peter  
(Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer emails tomorrow!


	24. TRASMISSION #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overheard conversation from the apartment beside the Parkers', with a little bit of yelling through the walls. The unknown is still transmitting. This all seems to be a little centred around a certain, shall I say, Peter Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh ya boys here's the cameo!!! pls enjoy the lovelies, [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25), [H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingkairos), and [Rehgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullstarss)! please enjoy.
> 
> ahhhm sorry to took so long to get this out, i've been super stressed lately. the emails and such will be responded to pretty soon, i promise. i don't hate any of you. my updating schedule will be more regularly again now, too, because all i have are exams :P
> 
>  
> 
> **warning in end notes**

* * *

 

TRANSCRIPT RECORDED

_ LOCATION: 20 Ingram Street, Flushing. APPT. 2A _

_ DATE: 2012/06/09, 11:41:32 AM _

 

**WONG, STEPH:** Who’s getting the milk? I bought last time, and it’s only fair that I  _ don’t _ this time.

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Not me, I just went out, and this bad  **[CENSORED]** wants to rest. Please just let me rest. Where’s Minju, anyway?

**KIM, MINJU:** In the kitchen. I guess I’m going to get milk, then?

**_[ AUDIO PICKED FROM APARTMENT 2B, loud bang ]_ **

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** What was that? Is everyone okay? Minju, did you drop something?

**KIM, MINJU:** Rehgan, I didn’t drop anything, it’s coming from the Parkers’.

**WONG, STEPH:** Do you think everything is okay over there?

**_[ AUDIO PICKED UP FROM APARTMENT 2B, loud bang ]_ **

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Should we go check that out? I don’t think that’s all fine and dandy.

**KIM, MINJU:** I don’t know, Rehgan, maybe we should stay out of it.

**WONG, STEPH:** Okay, but what could possibly be happening over there? Do you think it has something to do with Peter?

**KIM, MINJU:** What happened to Peter?

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Well, Steph noticed that Peter hasn’t really been out of the house lately. Except for school, and even then, not much. They don’t know what happened, though. Any ideas?

**KIM, MINJU:** Didn’t it start last friday? I noticed that, too.

**WONG, STEPH:** Actually, could be-

**_[ AUDIO PICKED UP FROM APARTMENT 2B, raised voices ]_ **

**WONG, STEPH:** Shh, hold on.

**_[ AUDIO PICKED UP FROM APARTMENT 2B, raised voices:_ **

**_UNIDENTIFIED:_ ** _ May, there’s nothing we can do right now but support him. It breaks my heart, too. But if you walk out that door, you’re going to make things worse for Peter  _ and _ the police. _

**_UNIDENTIFIED, MAY:_ ** _ Ben Parker, you step away from that door right now, and let me out. That- That  _ monster _ hurt my baby. _

**_–VOICE IDENTIFIED. PARKER, BENJAMIN-_ **

**_PARKER, BENJAMIN:_ ** _ I know, sweetheart, I get it. I want to hurt him too. But we can’t do that, we need to be here for Peter-  _ **_]_ **

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Should we really be listening to this? It seems like the kind of thing that we shouldn’t be listening to.

**WONG, STEPH:** Probably not, if I’m being honest. Do you think it has to do with that older kid that came over to watch him?

**KIM, MINJU:** What was up with that, anyway? We babysit for the Parkers all the time. Petey’s a real kiddo.

**_[ AUDIO PICKED UP FROM APARTMENT 2B, raised voices:_ **

**_UNIDENTIFIED, MAY:_ ** _ I can’t just sit here while  _ he’s _ free. The police aren’t working quickly enough. Peter’s at Ned’s and when he gets back, that disgusting person should be gone for good. If he’s not, I’m taking Peter and leaving. I don’t care where. _

**_–VOICE IDENTIFIED. PARKER, MAY–_ **

**_PARKER, BENJAMIN:_ ** _ May, the police will handle everything, I promise you. There’s nothing for us to do right now. Please just take a few breaths. If Sk- If this doesn’t get handled properly, I'll help you take Peter and run. I don’t want him to see that rat-bastard’s face any more than you do, but the best way to go about this is  _ not _ while swinging a frying pan at someone's head. _

**_AUDIO PICKED UP FROM APARTMENT 2B, loud bang._ **

**_–NOISE IDENTIFIED: steel frying pan hitting floor–_ **

**_PARKER, MAY:_ ** _ Ben, I just don’t know what to do. He’s supposed to be mine to protect but how do I protect him from  _ this _? _ **_]_ **

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Holy  **[CENSORED]** , what  _ happened _ ?

**KIM, MINJU:** Honestly, I don’t think I want to know. I might pick up where May left off. We have a cast iron skillet somewhere, right? Just curious.

**WONG, STEPH:** I’m normally not one to act violently against someone, but Minju, I might have to agree with you on this one.

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Pals, Ben’s got a point, we shouldn’t do anything against this  **[CENSORED]** , it will only make things worse, like the police investigation, for instance.

**KIM, MINJU:** Some  **[CENSORED]** hurt our kid-friend, Rehgan. We can’t just let it slide.

**WONG, STEPH:** Okay, hold up. We’re all getting  _ way _ too heated here. We don’t know any details, we don’t know what actually went down, and we would probably make things worse if we went after that guy. We don’t even know his name.

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** Skip Westcott.

**KIM, MINJU:** How do you even know that?

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** What? There’s thin walls.

**WONG, STEPH:** That doesn’t change anything, as much as I wish it did. Minju, Rehgan is right. We all care about Peter, have known him since we moved in here like four years ago.

**KIM, MINJU:** I kinda wanna give Peter a hug, y’know?

**LOVELACE, REHGAN, N.A.:** I feel that. Also the rest of the Parkers.

**WONG, STEPH:** Our kid really can’t catch a break, can he?

 

TRANSMISSION SENT

_ LOCATION: 20 Ingram Street, Flushing. APPT. 2A _

_ DATE: 2012/06/09, 11:48:05 AM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: mentions of skip, no details, implied intent to cause harm, email me if you need more detailed warnings![iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)**
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhp next: idk yet lol oof
> 
> ALSO IF SOMEONE EMAILED ME FOR A MORE DETAILED WARNING!! I'M SO SORRY BUT YOUR EMAIL ISN'T ALLOWING ME TO EMAIL BACK TPO YOU! I'M NOT IGNORING YOU!!!


	25. My king, Bruno Mars,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes back, talks about music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY [SCARLETNIGHTFURY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury) I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE AS HECK BUT IT'S STILL TECHNICALLY YOUR BIRTHDAY WHERE I'M AT SO
> 
> **no warnings**
> 
> ENJOY

* * *

 

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

June 11th, 2012

 

Peter,

 

That thing you said about being a police officer? That’s really brave of you. Could you imagine how great our planet would be if everyone was like you? No one would have problems, ever.

Does Mr. Stark know that was you? Could I tell him if he doesn’t? I can’t believe how dangerous that must’ve been. I wasn’t even working for SI back then. Wow. You don’t go diving into trouble like that, still, right? I couldn’t imagine the stress I’d be under if I knew you were running around like a masked vigilante saving the little guys. I’d probably lose my mind, kid.

I think I’m losing my touch, this letter isn’t very long at all.

I’m glad your talk with the police went well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, and Mr. Stark is beyond relieved that you’ve started emailing him ~~ , and a little murderous, but who isn’t ~~ .

What kind of music do you youngsters listen to these days? THAT MAKES ME SOUND OLD BUT IT’S A LEGITIMATE QUESTION!!

I’m still holding onto my king, Bruno Mars, and I can’t wait for his NEXT ALBUM TO COME OUT IN DECEMBER…… I hope you’re as excited as I am.

Petey, kid, I wanna give you a hug so bad, can we arrange that sometime soon?

I hope you had fun with Ned, did you finish your Legos?

 

XOXO,

Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MATH FINAL IS IN THE MORNING I DON'T STAN THAT CONCEPT.
> 
> Uhhhh yeah that's it. Only an essay to write on Monday and I'm home free. Emails will come out eventually I'm trying not to stress about it.
> 
> HNNGGG


	26. Let's keep this between us, yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes a letter back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TWO LOVELY READERS, [A Hammie Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Hammie7out) and [Telaena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaena), HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **no warnings**

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

 

June 13th, 2012

 

Dear Morgan,

 

I love Bruno Mars! I’m super excited for his next album to come out, actually! I think he’s really really cool and all his songs are great! I’m hoping I get his album for Christmas. There’s this song, Call Me Maybe, it was released in March, and it’s pretty catchy. If I keep hearing it, thought, I might get annoyed with it. I also listen to Rihanna, though my aunt says I shouldn’t because some of her songs are “racy” whatever that means.

Mr. Stark doesn’t know about it, no. I think that he would freak out for no reason if he found out it was me. Let’s keep this between us? I mean I wrote him a letter after it happened but I’m sure he didn’t read it. And it was more drawing than letter, anyway. He doesn't know. We should keep it that way.

I should probably email Mr. Stark, I dunno. Don’t really have the motivation right now. I’ve been kind of focusing on schoolwork, really. I hope he’s not upset.

Ned and I didn’t quite finish our Legos, but we’re getting there. I’m hanging out with him again soon, and I’m really excited about it!

How are your cats, dog, and wife?

Ned went to Oscorp on that tour and told me about it, he said it was interesting but not very fun. I don’t think they’ll want me back there for a while because I declined their offer.

Anyway, sorry this is short, I wanted to send you something.

 

Love,

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals im so sorry i've been dead silent for like a week. i was studying and then on monday i was going to update but i got really really sick and i'm still recovering, but like i said, i update on birthdays if it's the last thing i do.
> 
> anyway, yep. hope you enjoyed. one last skip related chapter, maybe next, then he's kinda all behind us! and behind bars, so yep.
> 
> peace out


	27. Write when you can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets another letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH happy birthday toOOOO YOU, [goldenhawkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk) and [Squidge_06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06)!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING AMAZING!
> 
> sorry the chappies have been so infrequent i feel like i might have to limit it to once a week (and birthdays) otherwise i might not update at all because i'm going to be in new zealand. enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> **no warnings**

* * *

 

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

June 16th, 2012

 

Peter,

 

When even is your birthday, kiddo? I can’t believe we’ve been talking for almost a month and I still don’t even know that. Maybe I can send you a copy of the album for Christmas? I celebrate Chanukah, but still. I know what you mean about popular songs, nothing ruins a song like it getting overplayed. I love Rihanna! Maybe you could come by the tower and we could sneakily listen to it.

I don’t think Mr. Stark would freak out if he found out that was you, I think he’d just want to hug you and never let you go. But, if you _really_ don’t want me to go to him, I won’t. I doubt he’s upset about you not talking to him, just send him an email when you can!

Good to hear about your Legos, it’s nice to focus on something that takes a lot of brainpower every once in a while, right?

My cats, dog, and wife are great! Stacia wants to send you cookies, she loves you on principle because I talk about you so much. Beware, if you ever meet her, first thing you’re going to find yourself in is a hug.

Don’t worry about OSCORP or whatever that situation was, you’re guaranteed a spot at Stark Industries anyway. I bet Mr. Stark wouldn’t be too worried if Ned got an internship as well, he did do half your project, too.

I don’t mind if your letters are short! Just send me a note when you can, and I’ll do the same!!!

 

Lots of love,

Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm kinda going back to the story's roots with just letters for a bit. there will be emails, i promise, but they're really time-consuming to format and like i don't have a lot of time right now...
> 
> uhhh also i've been like locked out of EVERY FREAKIN CHARACTER EMAIL right now and i'm trying to sort that out, this is the second time it's happened, so there WILL be email responses as soon as i'm able, i'm so sorry!!
> 
> yeah i might change the update schedule to mondays, sorry to disappoint, oof...
> 
> anyway, it's late i'm sorry but it's still technically the 25th so these came out on the birthday so it's k!!


	28. I still like AC/DC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reply from Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I'M CUTTING THIS ONE CLOSE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY [InArduisFidelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis) WHO HAS COMMENTED FAITHFULLY ON MY STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING!!! 
> 
> It was their point to bring up Tony Stark's difference in music taste, so thanks for that!!
> 
> Enjoy this! I'm heading to NZ on Monday, so I'll try my best to get an update out before I leave. Then I'll be in a different timezone so the birthday updates will still be happening in the allotted time but maybe slightly ahead of your schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> **no warnings**

* * *

 

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

 

June 18th, 2012

 

MORGAN!

My birthday is August 10th, so just over two months away! When’s yours? Is it weird that I feel like it’s been longer than a month? IT WOULD BE AMAZING IF YOU GOT ME THE ALBUM!! That would be totally awesome. I don’t think Mr. Stark would appreciate my taste in music. Not that I don’t like AC/DC or anything!

I love Legos, even if it’s kind of a little kid thing. Ned and I have a deeper understanding of the difficulty and sophistication of Legos and Lego building.

I’m just kidding, but that sounded really goofy, didn’t it?

Please tell Stacia she can send me all the cookies she wants. And send me pictures of your children when you can!! I love them. Hugs are great, too.

That’s so crazy, I can’t believe that you think I would get an internship! Little old me?? No way.

I really should email Mr. Stark, though. I feel kinda bad for not emailing him.

 

Love love love,

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH I SAW VANCE JOY AND SCOTT HELMAN PERFORM TONIGHT AND IT WAS AMAZING I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THEIR MUSIC IT DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD PLEASE LISTEN TO THEIR MUSIC IF YOU DON'T ALREADY! THEY HAVE SOME BANGERS!!!
> 
> anyway, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!


	29. If I told you, I'd have to kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes back, music is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHAAAAAPPPPPYYYY BBBIIIIRRRTTTHHHDDDAAAAAYYYYY [FANGIRL630](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl630)!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm even publishing this BEFORE NOON!!!! WOAH!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **no warnings**
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 2018/07/01: OH MY GODDDDDD MY INTERNET CRASHED AND THIS BABY DIDN'T PUBLISH I AM SO SO SO SORRY I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS DIDN'T GO OUT ON THE BIRTHDAY I'M SO SO SORRY!!!!

* * *

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

 

June 21st, 2012

 

Peter,

 

If I told you my birthday, I’d have to kill you. Then you’d know how  _ old _ I’m getting… That’s not allowed.

I feel like you’re my little kid brother that I need to torment for the rest of my life. That’s what’s up. AC/DC is pretty great, but nothing beats Rihanna’s Umbrella. Mr. Stark can  ~~ suck my nads ~~ stuff it if he doesn’t appreciate my taste in music.

Your ability to sound sincere in everything you do is a gift, do  _ not _ let it go to waste.

I absolutely will not tell my wife to send you all the cookies you want, it would put you absolutely at a disadvantage because your house would be so full of cookies you would never see anyone again. I’ve put in a picture of Jellybean, the other two weren’t being very cooperative about anything.

Little old you? More like little young you. There’s no way Mr. Stark wouldn’t give you an internship, kid. No way.

I’m sure he misses talking to you, but understands that you’re a busy kid. He won’t hold it against you, promise.

 

All the best with absolute love,

Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have another chapter out on Monday, and then I'm off! So if your birthday is in the next two weeks, JULY 2-17, PLEASE LET ME KNOW NOW IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY SO I CAN PREWRITE A CHAPTER FOR YOU BECAUSE I WILL HAVE INTERNET VERY LIMITEDLY!!!
> 
> EDIT 2018/07/01: AHHAIUHFLKJHADLFKDIU AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS UP ON TIME I CANNOT BELIEVE


	30. I had to identify him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could have possibly guessed? A letter back to Morgan? Woah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy do i have a story for all of you! but that'll be in the end-notes **along with the warnings** if anyone actually wants to read that... BUT FIRST, BIRTHDAYS I MISSED THAT I'M SO SO SORRY ABOUT!
> 
> HAPPY birthday to these darlings, [onyxidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxidian) and Venus!
> 
> enjoy

* * *

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
States of America

 

June 26th, 2012

 

Morgan,

 

They arrested Skip today… He was hiding at a friend’s house or something and they caught him on some CCTV cameras when he left the house. Kinda stupid, huh? I had to see him, too. He tried to make me scared but it didn’t work because I knew he wouldn’t be able to hurt me again ~~ , or at least that’s what I’m telling myself right now to avoid crying ~~ . I had to go in to  _ identify _ him, as if his license picture wasn’t enough.

Sorry this is a bit moody, I feel like I have a stormcloud hanging above my head.

Morgan I could hardly think of you as  _ old _ , you’re the coolest person I know!  ~~ And that’s including Mr. Stark but don’t tell him that. ~~ I spoke to Mr. Stark on the phone, you know? He told me your birthday. HAHA!

I think it’s a gift really, it’s gotten me out of a few tight spots with teachers ~~, yes of~~ ~~_ course _ ~~ ~~Ms. Pensindon, I’ll never try to correct your maths again, I’m sorry~~.

Jellybean is the cutest, wonders never cease, yeah? I realllllllllly want to get some puppy love and also meet your other two children and your wife, please???? I could be happy drowning in cookies.

I dunno, Morgan, he might find me annoying or something.

~~ I think I’m going to have nightmares, bad ones, again tonight about you-know-who (not Voldemort) because of seeing him. ~~

 

Love,

Peter

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings: peter mentions skip and having to go to the police station and see him, along with a few emotions that follow, nothing descriptive or graphic** email me [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com) if you have any questions or concerns
> 
> okay so my long-winded story here goes as follows:
> 
> i hop on a plane, my phone fully charged, headed for new zealand via vancouver. i have charging cables and an extra battery pack, and high hopes for pictures and posting my pre-written chapters for everyone to enjoy on my regular schedule. lo and behold, i hop onto the new zealand bound plane in vancouver with the phone that had been steadily declining at its normal terrible apple battery rate over the past five (give or take) hours, and when i plug it in, it doesn't charge. now, with a sinking heart and an altitude of 10 668 metres, i frantically turned on low power mode and quit all my running apps in hopes of keeping my battery at 13%. i tried a multitude of different combinations of cables and plugs and power sources, none of them changing the situation in the slightest. so, i bunkered down with the spectacular air new zealand entertainment system and hoped my 13 and a half hour aeroplane ride would go quickly. four movies and an eight-hour sleep later, i've arrived in aukland. and connected to the wifi as quickly as possible, hoping to send one last message to my parents about my safe arrival and terrible predicament. this, i managed, but at the cost of my phone going from 10% to 4% after one measly text. then luck would have it that my phone alarm would go off undetected for an hour in my pocket costing me my last bit of hope. through these past two weeks, my phone remains unchanged, but my life forever impacted. i got back yesterday afternoon (ish), and i promptly passed out for 27h.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _tl;dr: my phone broke and i couldn't access a computer to publish my chapters so i'm sorry_  
>  ** and also this makes my author's note longer than the actual chapter,,,, my bad


	31. How DARE you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morgan replies, and some plans are set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **no warnings apply**
> 
>  
> 
> what's this? a CHAPTER?? yeah I'm sorry... it's been almost a month. a hectic crazy month full of family drama, actually...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [ FangirlingThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingThroughTheNight) who SHARES A BIRTHDAY WITH MCU PETER P!! i'm so so sorry this didn't get up on time, everything's been so crazy!! i swear I've had your birthday in my calendar for EVER!!! AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [BlackCoffeeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat) WHO HAS BEEN WAITING LONGER AND HAS HAD A PLACE IN MY CALENDAR AS WELL!
> 
> yes, another development before we get to the actual chapter: peter parker's canon birthday is august 10th, 2001! so i've had to change some things. peter's 10 years 10 months old right now, he wants bruno mars for christmas instead of his birthday, and he's still in sixth grade because he is real smart and didnt do grade one. this is all.

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

 

June 30th, 2012

 

Peter Parker!

 

How DARE you? Now you know I’m old! None of Stacia’s cookies are yours now. I’m sending them to your aunt so she can eat them and laugh.

On second thought, I’m sending you even more cookies. I can’t believe they made you go see him. I bet your aunt wasn’t very happy about that, huh? If you feel upset or worried, make sure you talk to the adults in your life because they can help you! I know you might feel worried now, but that isn’t your burden alone to carry.

You know what? I’ll call your aunt and we’ll see if we can organize something so you can meet my babies and my lovely wife.

_ YES PETER! I WANT TO MEET YOU AND SQUISH YOUR BOYISH CHEEKS AND SEE YOUR CHARMING SMILE AND— _

Stacia took over temporarily, but as you can tell, she’s very excited to meet you.

Now look at that, my letter’s pretty short. I’m sorry but I have a mailroom to manage with the giant influx of letters since the  _ Incident _ in May .

All the best, get some good rest, watch lots of movies, eat junk food, and smile!

 

Love,

Morgan

_ AND STACIA! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i hope you enjoyed
> 
>  _up next: DIALOGUE????_ yeah i know, it's the PHONE CALL WHOA ~~i figure you guys are getting bored of just letters :/~~
> 
> UHHHH WHAT'S THIS?? AN INSTAGRAM? you guessed it. [@the_accidental_horcrux](https://www.instagram.com/the_accidental_horcrux) where I'M POSTING ALL SORTS OF ENTERTAINING THINGS AND UPDATES ON CHAPTER PROGRESS AND DIRECT CONTACT TO ME? WOAH. yep.


	32. [ DIAL TONE … 5554922343 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May received an unexpected but not unwelcome phone call from a certain Stark employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so here's that bad boy phone call that was supposed to be posted yesterday! **no warnings on this chappie**
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [ABlackRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlackRaven)!!! I KNOW YOURS WAS YESTERDAY I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [ButterflyBlues](https://archiveofourow.org/users/ButterflyBlues) AS WELL!! I KNOW YOURS IS ON SUNDAY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN GET AN EDIT OUT ON TIME.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!
> 
> OH YES first one to figure out what the twelve digit number at the beginning and the end of the chapter and to EITHER dm me on instagram, email me, or send me a message on tumblr gets a spot in the next cameo chapter.

[ 120702125340 ]

[ DIAL TONE … 5554922343 ]

[ CALL PROCESSING ]

[ 101001011000110010110001101100111 ]

[ PHONE LINE CONNECTED ]

[ RINGING … ]

[ RINGING … ]

[ RINGI— ]

[ CALL RECEIVED ]

[ CALL CONNECTIN— ]

[ CALL CONNECTED ]

[ 00000000 ]

_ “May Parker speaking.” _

[ 00000161 ]

_ “Hi Mrs. Parker, it’s Morgan Beyers calling.” _

[ 00000503 ]

_ “Oh Morgan! Hello! What can I do for you? Is it Peter again? Did he–” _

[ 00001033 ]

_ “Peter’s fine Mrs. Parker, but I am calling for him. My wife and I would love to have him as well as you and your husband over for tea so he can meet my animals, if you’re amiable to that of course.” _

[ 00002030 ]

_ “Jellybean and the cats? Peter’s shown me the pictures, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled! Ben and I would absolutely love to come over, honestly. After all you’ve done for us it’s really–” _

[ 00002989 ]

_ “Mrs. P, honestly you don’t owe me anything, neither does Peter. I just did what I hoped anyone would do. Stacia’s been wanting to meet Peter for ever, and I bet she’ll be even more thrilled that she can meet the two who raised such a lovely boy.” _

[ 00004128 ]

_ “Morgan, please call me May, you’re practically family at this point.” _

[ 00004551 ]

_ “May, then, Stacia would love to meet you and the mister, and Jellybean can sense excitement, so he’s always down for a guest.” _

[ 00005327 ]

_ “I’m sure Ben would love to come over as well, Morgan. I know you don’t want to hear it but you’ve done a lot for my family. And you keep helping by writing letters to my nephew. You have been invaluable in encouraging Peter to reach out and I don’t care if it’s something you just did ‘because’ but I appreciate it regardless.” _

[ 00011143 ]

_ “I’m blushing.” _

[ 00011259 ]

_ “Oh stop.” _

[ 00011322 ]

_ “How does Wednesday evening sound? I’m off work and so is Stacia.” _

[ 00011668 ]

_ “Wednesday sounds lovely, Ben should be free. And of course Peter’s on break so he’ll be able to make it." _

[ 00012233 ]

_ “Couldn’t have a party if the guest of honour didn’t make it.” _

[ 00012539 ]

_ “Six o’ clock? Or is that too early? We have a pretty flexible schedule.” _

[ 00012914 ]

_ “Make it six-thirty?” _

[ 00013060 ]

_ “Sounds good, should I tell Peter or do you want to?” _

[ 00013524 ]

_ “Is he available to talk to on the phone?” _

[ 00013729 ]

_ “Yes absolutely, I’ll hand you over to him!” _

[ 00014018 ]

_ “Great.” _

[ 00014074 ]

_ “PETER! PHONE!” _

[ 00014308 ]

_ “ … “ _

[ 00015064 ]

_ “Hello?” _

[ 00015168 ]

_ “Hey Pete, it’s Morgan.” _

[ 00015374 ]

_ “Morgan!” _

[ 00015597 ]

_ “Hey buddy, how would you want to come over with your aunt and uncle to my house on Wednesday? I don’t think Stacia could wait any longer to meet you if she tried.” _

[ 00020374 ]

_ “That would be awesome!” _

[ 00020601 ]

_ “Yeah? You’re cool with that?” _

[ 00020833 ]

_ “Cool? Of course! This is going to be absolutely amazing.” _

[ 00021356 ]

_ “Great, I’ll see you then, kiddo.” _

[ 00021559 ]

_ “Yes! Great!” _

[ 00021742 ]

[ CALL DISCONNECTED ]

[ DIAL TONE … ]

[ DIAL TONE … ]

[ DIAL TO— ]

[ 120702126504 ]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: idk man i'll figure it out when i'm writing it.
> 
> follow me on instagram [@the_accidental_horcrux](https://www.instagram.com/the_accidental_horcrux) or tumblr [the-accidental-horcrux](https://the-accidental-horcrux.tumblr.com) or email me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
> i don't even have a cool story to say in the notes today! wow. I'M REALLY TRYING TO CLEAR MY INBOX, IT'S STUFFED. uhhhh i'm working on getting the emails back and running, too. it's been difficult.


	33. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes about his visit to the Beyers' household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllooooO!!!!!! it's been 28983u29874298357p439857938475823 years since i last updated but let me tell you my life has been CRAZY! my exchange partner arrived, and so i've been pretty busy with that along with a FUUULLLLLL course load and water polo on top of that, i've barely had time to SLEEP, let alone write.
> 
> i've missed SO SO many birthdays and I'm so sorry!!! i'm going to mention them all in this note and hopefully things will be better from now on. i did try to make the letter longer this time. and if i have time, i want my next chappie to be emails with tony.
> 
> without further ado, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO:
> 
> [ButterflyBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBlues) (again)  
> [STEPH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25)  
> ari  
> ALEXANDRA (who's birthday is TODAY FINALLY GOT ONE RIGHT)  
> [JULES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomOfMySquad_Jules)  
> [xImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xImpala67)  
> [InvisibleDavidBautista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleDavidBautista)
> 
> !!!! let me know if i missed you and i'll get it right in.
> 
> and shoutout to [ OMsRandomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter) i'm CRYING they made a really nice bookmark on my story... YES I LOOK AT THE BOOKMARKS AND CRY WHEN YOU REC MY FIC
> 
>  
> 
> **NO WARNINGS**

* * *

 

20 Ingram Street  
Flushing, New York, 11375  
United States of America

 

July 6th, 2012

Morgan,

 

Uncle Ben printed some photos out for me at his office, I’m putting them in the envelope. I’m not going to lie, I contemplated stealing Tilly numerous times. I would’ve done the same with Paxton but I don’t think he liked me very much.

Jellybean was a doll. Such a cute puppy!!!! And Stacia was amazing, her food was delicious, and I’m eating a brownie that she sent home with me right now. I think I’m ruined for all other foods. Was that her plan all along? Now I HAVE to see you guys all the time. (Not that I was planning on doing anything else ~~as long as you guys will have me~~.)

I didn’t expect your house to be like _that_ , though. Not that I really  ~~expected it to look like anything.~~ knew what to expect. I kind of thought that it would be like my apartment or something but you just live in a house? And it’s so nice! And I really liked all of the books you had. I wanna have a place like that when I’m older, maybe it’ll be me and Ned and we can have pets and all our other friends (if we make any) can live there, too! ~~I hope I’m still friends with Ned when I’m older…~~

I know we talked about it in person, but I wanna keep talking about all the crazy letters you’ve received. Have any more crazy ones arrived since Wednesday? My favourite one you showed me was that conspiracy about Captain America. I can’t believe Mr. Stark gets letters like that! That’s _insane_!

I went to see _Brave_ with my uncle yesterday, and it was SO GOOD! Merida was absolutely amazing and honestly I want to be as cool as her when I grow up. I think Merida is kind of like what I think Pepper was like when she was little. Not that I’ve ever talked to Pepper, she just seems so cool and absolutely brave and brilliant. Please don’t tell her I said that. I think she’d ~~laugh at me~~ find it weird.

Do you talk to the Avengers at all? I don’t know what happened to any of them besides Bruce, Tony, and Thor. Do you think Hawkeye has seen _Brave_ ? Do you think he liked it? I bet he could make all the shots Merida did. I wonder if Captain America has seen it? Has he seen any movies? I know that people are saying he isn’t the _real_ Captain America because he died in WWII but no one ever found his body, and I did a research project this year about him! I got to talk to this Political Science major who was also doing research on Captain America. She was super cool and really helpful and we talked a lot about who we think Captain America really was– _is_ under the mask. I think she was kind of surprised to find out that I’m only eleven, but she didn’t call me stupid or anything. But if this really _is_ the original Captain America, do you think he saw Snow White before he went MIA? I hope so. I hope he’s been watching all of the Disney movies since he’s gotten back.

Sorry!! I got a little off-topic there…

Anyway, I better go to dinner!

 

All the best,

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: emails?????????? idk
> 
> follow me on instagram [@the_accidental_horcrux](https://www.instagram.com/the_accidental_horcrux) or tumblr [the-accidental-horcrux](https://the-accidental-horcrux.tumblr.com) or email me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
> NO ONE FIGURED OUT THE NUMBERS you guys have to be a LIIIIITTTLE more creative with your problem solving... sometimes it's the easiest solution. the numbers were a time stamp! no secret word or anything :P
> 
> this time, first person to email/message me the most off the wall captain america theory that you think morgan was sent, gets a whole chapter in the story.
> 
> love you lotssssssssss


	34. Stay in school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter emails with Mr. Stark again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! What's this? An update?? You know what that means, it's a BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Happy HAPPY BIRTHDAY to [ Deborah_Ronner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Ronner)!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **no warnings**

* * *

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and one thousand, four hundred, three (1403) old unread emails! Click  [here](nofollow) to see them.

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker ([penparker@ednewyork.com](nofollow))  
>  date: Sat, Jul 7, 2012 at 9:32 AM  
>  subject: Hello, Mr. Stark!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry it’s been so long since we emailed, I’m not a very reliable responder, huh? I know we just talked on the phone, but this is easier, especially for your schedule  ~~ because I really wouldn’t want to take up your valuable time ~~ .
> 
> How are you and Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan? And all the other Avengers? Do you think you could ever arrange for me to meet Dr. Banner? I think I’d cry, but I understand if you and him are both too busy to do that.
> 
> I went over to Morgan and Stacia’s for dinner the other night, and I got to meet Jellybean! Have you met Jellybean?  ~~ Do you have any pets? ~~ Stacia was so nice!! Her cookies are just so good, I convinced my aunt to let me bring home a whole bunch and she says I can have one after I eat breakfast.
> 
> I wonder if Ned would like some cookies? He always likes cookies.  ~~ Do you like cookies? ~~ I bet you get Stacia’s cookies all the time.
> 
> Anyway, I have to go eat (PANCAKES!!), I hope you have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> All the absolute best,
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and one (1) old unread email! Click [here](nofollow) to see them.

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Sat, Jul 7, 2012 at 9:39 AM  
>  subject: Re: Hello, Mr. Stark!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Pete!
> 
>  
> 
> It’s no worries, kid. I liked talking to you on the phone  ~~ and I loathe––look at that, I’m being fancy–– _ loath _ to have to work so much that we probably won’t be able to do it again for a while ~~ but emails are just fine too.
> 
> Happy and Pepper are just fine. Pep’s still running the planet behind the scenes, and whooping my ass person into gear about everything else. Happy’s my new head of security, he’s doing a great job so far. I guess we kind of realized that I didn’t need a bodyguard when I have the suits, but  ~~ I didn’t want to let him go ~~ he’s just too good to send away.
> 
> The other Avengers are kind of... complicated. Brucie stayed in the tower with me, which is great. The others kind of split off. Bird-brain and the Spider Queen went back to their  ~~ super secret spy club ~~ day jobs. Captain Spangles left to “see the world”  ~~ cause his righteous ass is too good for an apartment in Manhattan ~~ . Point Break and Rock of Ages (not that he’s an Avenger) went back to their little castle in the sky. That sums it up pretty cleanly, though.
> 
> Stacia’s cookies are legendary. I get rewarded with them for going to press conferences and board meetings. And yes, I have met Jellybean. I think it’s impossible to be friends with Morgan for longer than six months without meeting the kids.
> 
> I hope you liked your pancakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony

 

Tony Stark, you have one (1) new email notification and nine hundred and sixty one (961) old unread emails! Click [here](nofollow) to see them.

 

> from: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  to: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  bcc: P. Parker ([penparker@ednewyork.com](nofollow))  
>  date: Sat, Jul 7, 2012 at 12:53 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Hello, Mr. Stark!
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Stark,
> 
>  
> 
> I think it’s so funny that you call them all by nicknames! My friend Ned’s nickname is just Ned. I don’t think he has any other names besides that.
> 
> I’m glad that Happy is happy (ha!) and Pepper is still pulling all the strings. The world is safer in her hands, Mr. Stark.
> 
> I’m really sorry this is so short, but I have a lot of homework to do, and I don’t want to fail any of my classes ~~ so you can accept me as a real intern ~~ .
> 
>  
> 
> Best,
> 
> Peter

 

Peter Parker, you have one (1) new email notification and one (1) old unread email! Click [here](nofollow)  to see them.

 

> from: Tony Stark ([iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com))  
>  to: Peter Parker ([pickledpeppers@starkindustries.com](mailto:pickledpeppers2001@gmail.com))  
>  date: Sat, Jul 7, 2012 at 4:02 PM  
>  subject: Re: Re: Re: Hello, Mr. Stark!
> 
>  
> 
> Kid,
> 
>  
> 
> Why use real names? Start calling your friend whatever comes to mind first. Pepper’s real name is Virginia (can you believe it?).
> 
> Are you going to be watching the Olympics? I’ve never really been “into” sports, whatever, but the games are fun to watch. ~~ Maybe I could have you and your family over for a party or something and we could watch on one of my big screens. ~~ Go ‘Murica!
> 
> I have no worries about you getting your education, you’re a smart kid.
> 
> Stay in school, or whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoot hoot lads, what's up? an update??? you know it. SORRY there's only four emails off but #good_content ? maybe? i hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> **ATTENTION!**  
>  i'm doing [NaNoWriMo](https://nanowrimo.org/) this year, so i've been dedicating my time to that. if you're interested in reading it as i write it/want to let me pick your brain for ideas/help edit, email me [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com) or dm me [@the_accidental_horcrux](https://www.instagram.com/the_accidental_horcrux/) on instagram


	35. Tony Stark: Immortal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has written back to Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **no warnings**
> 
> hey lads.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [SongOfWizardry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfWizardry)!!!
> 
> we stan a legend.
> 
> literally nothing new has happened in my life except that I'm slowly dying but what's new lmao

Stark Tower  
200 Park Avenue  
New York, New York, 10166  
United States of America

July 9th, 2012

 

Petey,

I was absolutely lucky I married my best friend so I could move in with her, I’m really living the dream.

In regards to stealing my children: they’re menaces, go right ahead. I highly doubt your aunt is going to want a messy teenage boy  _ and _ my animals in her house.

I did meet  ~~ Clint ~~ Hawkeye once, and I called him Robin Hood. I don’t know if he appreciated it, but he should’ve because Robin Hood is a cool dude and he would be an honour to be like. In my eyes at least.

So far, I only received one new theory, but it was absolutely amazing.

To summarize, it was mostly “proof” that Tony is actually immortal, and was actually Howard Stark as well as his grandfather, and great grandfather. It was rather amusing, and I’m almost tempted to meet up with the poor dude that actually invested all their time into gathering all the newspaper articles and attaching them into the letter.

Honestly, the coolest mail I receive nowadays is yours, because you’re a cutie-pie and I get to answer it however I want to instead of my regular company jargon.

Sorry this is such a short letter, buddy.

 

All my unyielding love and affection,

Morgan

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who cares, i'm still doing nanowrimo ~~and slowly failing to keep up and have my words per day increase well past 2000~~ and i'm always looking for someone to read it over, if they want to.
> 
> my email and stuff haven't changed, so uhh go back to the last chapter? idk, i'll probably put it into the end notes or something.
> 
> and yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> I update ~~every week-day~~ ~~three days a week (mon/wed/fri) cause EXAMS AHHHH~~ ~~once a week on mondays,~~ on birthdays and kinda sporadically otherwise, so look forward to that! _and on your birthday, if you tell me when it is I PROMISE_
> 
>  follow me on instagram [@the_accidental_horcrux](https://www.instagram.com/the_accidental_horcrux) or tumblr [the-accidental-horcrux](https://the-accidental-horcrux.tumblr.com) or email me at [iloveyourlipss@gmail.com](mailto:iloveyourlipss@gmail.com)
> 
> _p.s. i'll dedicate the chapter to you so tell me even if your birthday lands on a day i'm updating on!!_


End file.
